


My One And Only Dragon

by FancyRen



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Black smith Butters, Dragon AU, Dragon Clyde, Dragon Craig, Dragon Token, Elf King Kyle, F/F, F/M, Fluff, General Red, M/M, Mermaid Wendy - Freeform, Ogres are here too, Potion maker Tweek, Protector Craig, Tweek is too kind for this world, Witch Bebe, chapter 3 did has minor killing, chapter 6 has alcochol plus drunk characters, tweek’s dad Sucks, will add more tags as story processes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-06-19 22:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyRen/pseuds/FancyRen
Summary: Dragons are scary beasts who only shown to be vicious, violent beasts and as a human who believes anything they hear, I of course believed it. The past me will never believe what me now is doing cause dating a dragon is quite interesting. I have no idea how to explain that to you, and I’m pretty sure you find it weird, but maybe if you heard our story you’ll understand.





	1. Meeting someone new?

Crash

I flinched at the sound and responded with a GAH.

“Well shit, there goes another wasted potion.”

“Tweek? What was that?” I hear my dad say from the front of the potion shop.

“A potion kinda fell..” i say back.

I see my dad walk in and looks at the broken potion bottle on the floor. He looks at me and sigh then proceeds to grab to brom and clean it up.

“Tweek, since you can’t do a simple job. Can you go to the Steven’s and go grab more potion items?”

“But, dad it looks like it’s about to rain and there could be dragons outside! Oh god not dragons!” i exclaim while curling up in a ball.

“Then i suggest you go and grab the stuff before the dragons come out.” 

Fear covers my face as i let out a shriek and run to grab my bag and head out. I quickly go to the horse stable and I hop on my white horse named Shelby. I have no time to open the door so i just make Shelby jump over the door. After riding on her a little I eventually get ⅓ of the way to the next village but, then it starts to rain.

“God fucking damnit!”

I see a mountain up ahead and it looks what has to be a cave so me and Shelby quickly gets to the cave. We both are soaked in rain and i get off Shelby and slowly walk into the cave. The cave feels a little bit warm which is weird but, I try to make myself believe i’m feeling this cause i'm cold. I sit down and I lay up against the hard cave wall, I rest for a little before getting up and grabbing my bag to look for the wood sticks i keep in there incase i’m cold and need heat cause you can never be so sure. I grab them out and i start to make the fire with the flint and steel i have also carried with me. Eventually I see a spark and I see a little flame start to grow bigger. I sit up and walk over to the end of the cave which is not very deep. I sit down i feel a scratchy like wall, I get up and start brushing my hands over the the wall or what i guess to be a wall. I walk to the very left side of the wall and i am faced with big giant green eyes.  
“AHHH WHAT THE FUCK!”

The thing with the giant eyes raise but, and i realize that i just touched a dragon. I start to panic like no tomorrow and i quickly crawl back. Shelby gets up in a panic and galups out of the cave.

“NO SHELBY DONT LEAVE ME!”

I look back at the dragon and see that it’s a dark blue shaded. It starts to walk closer but, then drops down and makes a sound like it’s in pain. I take this time to get up and I start to run to the front of the cave, I stop to look back and it looks like the dragon has a spear in it’s leg. I look back at y bag which was not grabbed and see that it has a healing potion in it. I take a deep breath and walk back in the cave to grab the potion and slowly walk towards the dragon.

“Grrr” it growls back while showing it’s very sharp teeth.

I gulp and i nervously walk a little closer, I stop right in front of the dragon. I reach my hand and i hesitate before touching it’s head, it looks at me confused but, I begin to pet it slowly. It looks at me more confused but, it seem to not want to eat me, eventually stop petting and i walk towards it’s foot which has the spear in it.

“Ummm t-this is going to umm hurt a little so im sorry and please don’t eat me” I say as i take the wooden part of the spear.

“On the count of three i’m going to quickly take it out okay?” I say as i look back at the dragon for a response.

He nods his head and i start to count down.

“1”

“2”

“3”

I swiftly pull out the spear in one motion and the dragon roars in pain and looks back at me with furious eyes. I quickly put the spear down and I open the healing potion and I start to pour it on the mad beast. I look back at the dragon and it’s face seem to calm down and i sigh in relief. I walk back to to the front of the dragon and i start to pet it again and i smile at it and it moves it’s head to nuzzle me. A little startled, I jump back and the dragon looks at me with sad eyes. I walk back to my place and i sit down to pet it again while it lays on the floor. I turn my head to look outside to see if the rain stopped but, the rain is still pouring down hard. I turn back to see the dragon lay it’s head on my lap and my legs are a little crushed but, it’s totally fine. After a while it looks like the dragon is fast asleep and i can’t really move, I decided that i should take a nap so that the rain can stop. I rest my head against the big beast and I fall fast asleep.

 

Time Skip~

I flutter my eyes open and i lift up my head to see where the hell i am, then i remember the events that happened before i fell asleep and i quickly turn my head to see a the big dragon still resting in my lap. I soon begin to panic cause what if he eats me or what if he wants to eat my body with his friends! I quietly scream but, that wakes up the beast, it lifts it head and looks at me and i am there frozen in place and the energy is drained out of my body. It tilts its head and gives me a confused look.

“GAH PLEASE DON’T EAT ME!” i scream.

It gives me an annoyed look and it moves it’s head so that is nuzzles me again, I move my hand to pet again and i calm down. After petting it for awhile, I realize that I was supposed to go get the potion making items. I turn my head to see that the rain did clear and I can go out. I moves the dragons head and I stand up.

“Hey i umm have to go now so bye” I say with a awkward wave goodbye.

As i was trying to leave, the dragons moves it’s body so it blocks the exit. Oh god he is trying to eat me, it was just a trap, I should have never healed him. I’M GOING TO DIE.

The dragons gives me a sad look and gives me the “puppy eyes” and I stare at it with an unsure look.

“Okay how about this, if you let me go i will come back and visit you but, i really need to go my parents will kill me. So please?”

The dragon thinks about for a little before walking out the way to let me go. I walk out and give the dragon one last wave and it has a mischievous smile. Unsure what to think I start to walk faster and before I walk down to the main road the dragon runs at me and before I know it i’m riding the dragon and we are in the air. It take me a minute to register what’s is happening and I start to scream.

“AHHHH WHAT THE FUCK DRAGON AHHH!”

The dragon’s face turn into a smirk and I can see my home village and eventually I see the other village.

“DRAGON I NEED TO GO TO THAT VILLAGE PLEASE” I say while pointing to the village I need to go too to get the items.

The dragon doesn’t go to the place I pointed but, instead it goes the opposite way and now we are above my village.

“DRAGON I SAID THAT WAY NOT THIS WAY” I say again while pointing to the other village.

It still doesn't listen as it makes it’s way over my village and now we are above a forest. Oh god i knew he wanted to eat me but, I was just so stupid! I AM SO GOING TO DIE! I close my eyes to prepare to be eaten or dropped down or for some bad thing to happen to me. Eventually, I feel like the dragon going down and we stop. I still have my eyes closed and the dragon shakes me off. I hit the soft ground and I hear a thump and I open my eyes slowly. What I see next is a beautiful grassy field with a lot of colorful flowers.

“Wow’ I breath out and I look back at the dragon again.

It gives me a smile and it starts to walk around and looks at the flowers, I also so the same. I stop to inspect a heart shaped flower, it’s light pink with a glowing middle. The dragon comes to look at it as well and we both give a amazed look. I look at the other flowers around me and i pick some up and i start to make a flower crown. Some blue,purple, and yellow flowers for the crown and the beast comes over to see what i’m doing. I finish the crown and i stand up to put it on the dragon, it gives me a puzzled look and i go back to sit down and i make another one for myself. I put it on my head and I look back at the dragon to see it’s response. I gives it a smile and I walk towards it to pet it and it nuzzles my face. 

Then we both start to feel to ground vibrate and i see a bunch of birds start to fly out of the trees from the forest. We hear a grumble sound from the forest the surrounds the grassy field. I look back at the dragon and he has a mad look and all I can think is god please let me live today. We start to see the shadowy figures of big giant ogres and the beast next to me moves in front of me to protect me. I move my body so i can see the ogres and I see 4 large hideous things who looks like they have clubs. Then they start to run at us and I look away and I curl up into a ball. Then i hear the noise of something hitting the ogres, I look up to see the dragon using his tail to hit the ogres. He gets knocked back by the club one of the ogres and I can see the dragon struggling.Then two of the ogres look my way and they start to walk towards me. I’m frozen in place and my legs won’t let me move.

The ogres walk closer and closer and my legs still won’t let me move then one of the ogres stop right in front of me and it raises it’s club….

Dragon please help me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully someone will help him out *nudge* *nudge* *wink* *wink*  
> follow me on tumblr  
> Side acc:fancyren  
> main acc:south-park-garbage (reblog acc)


	2. Thank You

The ogres started to walk closer and closer with that evil smirk, my legs won’t let me move. One of the ogres raises his club and i shut my eyes close waiting for my death. I was waiting until i heard the sound of wood hitting something hard. I slowly open my eyes and I see the blue dragon right in front of me laying on the ground not moving. I look up at the ogres and I see that the biggest one points back at the forest and they leave. I stand up and run towards the blue dragon, I try to shake him to get a response but, nothing is happening.

“God no please wake up” I say while my face starts to heat up and tears start to fall.

I shake him ore and more and he’s still not moving, he doesn’t seem to be knocked out and I still don’t see or hear him breathing.

“Please wake up I beg you.” Tears are falling down like a waterfall as I plead.

Then I feel two forces drop down on the side of me and the grounds shakes, I look up to see two dragons. One is a beautiful shiny purple while the other is a pastel red, they look at me then the blue beast and the purple one moves it’s hand to tell me to move. I do what he says not wanting to cause trouble and he puts his giant hands on the blue dragon. His hands glow purple and in a few seconds the blue dragon opens his eyes. My eyes grow wide and I ran to wrap my arms around the blue beast’s head. Tears are still running down bu, this time it’s out of happiness. The blue dragon looks confused and looks up at the purple dragon then the red one then proceeds to stare at the purple then to the red and this cycle repeats while the two other dragon change facial expressions. I give them a puzzled look as then they look at me then start to look at one another. What the fuck is happening???

Craig’s Pov

I flutter my eyes open and i shake my head then i feel someone wrap their arms around my head except they can’t warp around fully. I lift my head to see my favorite human that has blond hair crying and having a big smile on his face. I look up to see Token and Clyde with a confused look which I guess they are talking about this human.

“So are you going to tell us what the fuck happened to you and why there is a human with you?” Token asks telepathically.

“Yeah please explain Craig” Clyde demands.

“Well some ogres found us and I had to protect this tiny cute human so that’s what I did” I responded with straight face.

“Craig we heard what the last village did to you so why do you have a human with you” Token says while looking at me dead straight in the eyes.

“I had a spear stuck in my foot and it was pretty deep and if i took it out it could get infected so I was just waiting for you guys to find me but, this human did and he healed me.”

“But why did you take this human with you?!” Token yells at me telepathically which hurts.

“Dude calm down, it hurts when you yell. Well like I said this tiny human is cute and I like it so it’s mine now.”

“For fucks sakes Craig you can’t just claim a human and call it yours. It has its own life plus it could betray you someday.”

“Yeah I agree with Token, Craig.”

“Clyde shut up but, Token it’s cute and i wanna keep it.”

“Craig you can’t keep everything that you find cute and do you remember how many died because you didn’t feed them properly.”

“Yeah I guess you’re right but, can I at least take it back to where it’s supposed to go and say goodbye?”

Token thinks about it before sighing in defeat and says “fine.”

“Thanks mom.”

“Craig for the last time don’t call me that.”

“Well Token you are like a mother to us so it’s only right” Clyde says.

“Whatever, Craig your human thing is looking at us confused probably cause it can't hear us so I guess we will leave you to take that human back.”  
Clyde and Token waves me goodbye and takes off, I look back at the blond human who is looking at me with a puzzled look. I nuzzle him and he pets me back, we stay like that for a little then he walks back to pick up the flower crown I dropped from fighting. He puts it on my head and giggles. God he is cute.

Tweek’s Pov

I giggle as I put the flower crown on the giant beast that protected me, I turn my head to see that the sun is starting to go down and I still haven’t gotten the potion stuff plus my parents must me worried well probably only my mom. I turn back head so that i’m facing the dragon.

“Umm dragon? I need to go get some potion stuff can we go to the Coucher Du Soleil village?” 

It nods his head and motions me to get in it’s back. I get on and he lifts his wings up and we take off. I feel like wind against my face and hair and I feel happy but, then the dragon starts to do tricks and I feel both sick and very worried that I might die. The wind is making it hard to keep my eyes open so I keep my eye closed the whole ride. We eventually land near the Coucher Du Soleil village, next to a lake and I get off but, I fall down because my legs is wobbly. I stand back up and I see the dragon making a sound which is probably laughing but, i’m not sure.

“Thank you umm dragon or well actually you probably don’t like being called dragon so umm can maybe so do some magic trick to tell me your name?”

The dragon nods and turns it’s body towards the lake and does a hand motion and some water bubbles start to float up and some join to get to spell the name “Craig.”

“Woah” I whisper with amazement.

“So your name is Craig huh? Well then, my name is Tweek.”

It nods then looks back at the village, I look back to then i turn back to him.

“So I since I don’t have my horse with me and it’ll take a long to get back to my village after I get the stuff can you like stay here while I go grab the stuff then take me home?” I ask nervously.

It nods then it lays down and it starts to rest, I smile at it then I start to walk to the village. I go through the gate then I look around the place, There are many people walking around and some shops and bars are still open. I look for the shop with the witch cauldron banner, after scanning the place for a but i spot it and I start to walk towards it. I open the door to see a girl behind the wooden counter with blond curly hair and a bow in her hair.

“Oh hey Tweek! I was expecting you to come early, what was the hold up?” Bebe asks.

“ well rain started to pour down and I found a cave and slept there.”

“Ah i see, let me be right back for your stuff.” Bebe says as she walks into the backroom.

I wait a few seconds before she appears with some herbs and a big old book that has many colorful bookmarks which the color has dull over time. She hands me both things before talking about the book.

“ I was cleaning up in the backroom with my mom and we found this potion book and we looked through it and it has almost every potion recipe and since we are witches who use spells most of the time, we have no use for it so we want you to have it.”

“Oh wow umm thanks Bebe” I say while i take the book.

It’s kinda heavy and it is definitely not to be carried around.

“You’re welcome now you should get going before sun goes down or else the dragons will get you” She says sarcastically.

I quickly say goodbye to Bebe and i leave the shop and i walk back to Craig. I see his eyes are closed and I walk up to him and I shake him a little and he wakes up with a yawn. I can see it’s super sharp teeth that do really need cleaning, it lifts its body up and I get on his back.

“ To the Lumiere village please?”

He lifts his wings up again and we take off, I still have to keep my eyes closed since we are going really fast and the wind keeps me from opening my eyes all the way. A little after we land and a little bit away from the village so Craig doesn't get caught.  
“Umm thank you for this wild adventure and for protecting me.”

“So i guess this is goodbye huh?”

Craig looks at me with sad eyes and I can’t help but also feel sad, i walk up to him and I start to pet him again with a forced smile on my face. He nuzzles me and i just pet him further. Then an idea comes to find.

“Hey how about I visit you at the mountain where I found you, i’ll make sure to visit at least 5 times a week.”

It looks at me and I can sparkes in his green eyes and he nuzzles me again, I laugh while petting him.

“Okay then I have to go” I say while laughing in between my words.

I pull away and I give him one last pet before I go, he looks at me with sad eyes.

“Remember, I’ll make sure to visit you okay?”

Craig nods and I start to walk away, I get to the gate and I look back at Craig and I give him a goodbye wave. The sun is setting and i head to the potion shop I work in. I open the wooden door to see my dad helping a customer and my dad looks at me. My dad hands a potion to the guy and he walks out the door leaving me and my dad alone. I can feel the anger from him and I am already preparing for my fate.

“Tweek? Where were you?” He asks with a “calm but you can still hear the angry” voice.

“It umm r-rained to I had to find s-shelter.”

“But, it shouldn’t have taken you that long. Do you know how many potions we didn’t sell because we didn’t have the stuff we need for it?”

“I’m sorry” I say quietly.

“Tweek, just go home already, I don’t want to see my disappointment.”

I place the herbs in the backroom and walk towards the door again and leave. I’m relieved that he didn’t do something to me but, I probably won’t be working in the potion shop for a little while if i don’t want to the anger of my dad put down on me. I walk towards my house, I open the door to see my mom cooking in the kitchen.

“Oh hi honey how was your day?” She asks with a smile.

“It was...interesting to say the least.”

“How nice.”

I walk upstairs to my room, I open the olive green door and i enter so see my wooden bed with a green blanket. My room is quite a mess from the herbs book scattered around. I walk over my my desk and I place the big old book down in front of me, I flip open the book to a random page that takes about a “love potion”, I flip to another page and another. I see some potions like “Speed potion” or more weird ones like “Fish spawning potion” but the one that catch my eye is the “human potion” which can turn any animal into a human. All I need is the amour plant, the water from a lake which has the Eau plant around it, and finally stardust.

I have an idea but, I need to ask Craig about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So can y'all guess what will happen next? (it's kinda obvious)  
> Follow me on tumblr  
> side acc:fancyren  
> main acc:south-park-garbage (reblog acc)


	3. Queen of mermaids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!  
> While I was writing this chapter my mind decided to do a 180 and now there is angst so for those of you who wanted fluff I am so so sorry. There is like little to no fluff in this chapter and there is minor killing. If you don't mind the change then proceed but, if you do i'm actually like very sorry, I have no idea what the fuck happened to the story so umm yeah sorry.

I flutter my eyes open and i sit up, I rub my eyes with the palm of my hands. I look up at my desk and I see a basket full of some sea shells and some herbs that you can only find near the ocean. I see a little white note on it and i pick it up and read it.

Hey Tweek,  
Me and my mermaid friends found a weird looking plant that we have never seen before. We looked through herb books and we can’t find out what it is and we don’t know if it could harm the ocean. Please come to the Lumiere De La Mer city to see if you know what this plant is.

From your friend,  
Wendy

Looks like I have things to do today and the trip is going to be a long one. I look down at my clothes and see that I should change before I go outside, I get up from my seat and walk to my wooden drawers. I grab the first thing I see which is my favorite olive green cotton sweater, I put that on and a tan cargo pants. I look over at my desk again and i see the open book that I was looking through last night, I walk over to it to see the page about the “human potion.” I decided to bring the big book with me since i’ll be seeing Craig first so he can hopefully take me to the Lumiere De La Mer city. I grab my bag with all my belongings and I head down stairs to see my mom making some potions and my dad helping.

“Hey mom. Hey dad.”

“Oh morning sweetie, someone came by early to give you the basket. They said to go to the Lumiere De La Mer city as soon as possible” my mom said.

“I’ll be heading out then, bye.”

I make my way to the door feeling the eyes of my dad drilling holes in my skull, I hurry my way out the door. I can see many people walking to get food, get items, and go to the local bar that is mostly active at night. I look at the horse stables to see that Shelby is still missing and that I need to find her. I make my way to the gate and one of the guards stopped to say hi.

“Hey Tweek where you going?” Stan asks.

“Oh hey Stan, I gotta go out.”

“Go out? But, you never go outside unless you have get something for the potion shop.”

“Oh well I met someone new and they are nice and I wanna see them again.”

“Ah I see well go ahead then and try not to stay outside for too long. We have reports that Ogres are near.”  
“Don’t have to tell me twice” I thought.

I wave him goodbye and I make my way to the mountain, as I was walking I could feel something watching me. I stop in my tracks and I look around, I see nothing that could possibly be watching me but, I feel it. I can feel the hair on the back of my neck stand up and I feel nervous. I start to walk again but faster this time, I can feel someone walking behind and I look back to see nothing again. I start to run and as I turn my head back I am faced with a person.

“Boo!” They say then they vanish out of thin air

“AHHHH”

“Tweek chill it’s me, Kenny” he says as he walks out from the dark cloud behind him.

“DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT?!”

“No but, it was funny. You should have seen the way your face looked, it was priceless” He says as he laughs.

“Not. funny.”

“So what are you doing out here? You usually don’t go out unless your getting potion items but, I saw you get that at the Coucher De Soleil village. So where you going then?”

“I’m visiting someone now go away.”

“Aww but, i’m want to spend time with my favorite potion maker.”

“I’m the only potion maker friend that you have.” I say as i turn my head away from him and i proceed to walk forward.

Then I see Kenny walk besides me and he doesn’t say anything, we walk for awhile and kenny look likes he’s daydreaming and here I am scared that he is going to pull out a knife and stab me. After walking for awhile I can see the mountain up in the distance, and I start to walk faster and so does Kenny. We get to the short slop and I start to walk up the slop, I stop at the entrance and face Kenny.

“So umm Kenny I really need you to leave.”

I wait a little before he responds.

“Why?”

“Cause the person doesn’t seem to like new people.”

“It’s fine, they’ll like me” he says then we walks into the cave.

“Kenny wait!”

Then Kenny stops and I proceed to walk forward, I see Craig sleeping on the ground. I then put my hand on his hand and I begin to pet him.

“Tweek what the fuck are you doing!?” Kenny says while whispering

Then Craig opens his eyes and he lifts his body and nuzzles me like always. Then Craig turns his head and he is faced with Kenny looking at me and him. Craig growls and we can see his eyes glowing and his sharp teeth.

“No Craig He’s a friend!”

Craig looks at me with an unsure face and I nod slowly, then Craig calms down and he rests on the floor.

“Your friends with a Dragon!” Kenny shouts.

Craig growls again and Kenny lowers his voice and I sit down while Craig rests on my lap.

“Well Kenny this is Craig who is a dragon so yeah…”

“How even?! Why even?! When?!”

“I’ll tell you later but, right now me and Craig needs to go somewhere.”

Craig look at me confused and I hold up one finger to tell him “wait.”

“So Kenny can you like leave.”

“Actually yeah i’ll leave, I don’t him to eat me but, it still won’t matter” He says as he leaves me and Craig.

I turn to Craig and I tell him that we need to go to Lumiere De La Mer city and he looks at me confused probably because Lumiere De La Mer city is underwater.

“I was wondering if you can like do some magic so that we can like breath underwater or some sort.”

He grunts and he lowers his body so that I can get on, I get on his back and we raises his wings and we take off. This ride will take awhile since Lumiere De La Mer city is in the ocean and from where we are, it will take 3 days to get to the city by horse plus an extra 2 hours to get to the actually city from shore to city. I then remember the human potion recipe I found in the book.

“Hey Craig, you ever wondered what’s it’s like to be human for a day or something?”

He nods his head.

“Well I found a potion that can turn any animal into a dragon.”

Then Craig stop mid flight and I almost fall off.

“What the heck Craig!?”

He makes a sound which i presume to be “sorry.”

The rest of the ride is quiet and we reach the shore where I can see Wendy. 

 

Wendy’s Pov

 

I start to see a giant dark blue figure start to fly over, then it starts to lower its body down and as it lowers I can see that it’s a...DRAGON!? AND TWEEK IS ON IT’S BACK RIDING IT?! What the fuck have I missed in the past two weeks? 

The dragon lands down and Tweek gets off and I try to talk but no words come out.

Tweek’s Pov

Craig lands and I get off of his back and I walk to wendy who has her hair is a ponytail while a pink ribbon is tied to her to keep her hair up. I stand in front of Wendy and her mouth opens but she doesn’t talk. She looks like she saw the grim reaper but considering that I got here by Dragon and I always told her the bad stories about Dragons, that is to be expected. I still am surprised that I befriended a Dragon of all things but I no problem since he did protect me.

“Hey Wendy” I say with a awkward smile and wave

After a few seconds of her mumbing and blinking she finally talks.

“Uhhh T-Tweek you befriended a d-dragon?! Am I dreaming?”

“Umm no you’re not, his name is Craig.”

“What have i exactly missed in the past two weeks?”

“Not that much I would say.”

“Not that much?!”

“So Wendy are we going to go or what?”

“Did you bring a mermaid potion?”

“No but, Craig here can probably do something. Right Craig?”

He nods and wendy says “okay.”

Craig moves his body to tell me and Wendy to get on his back. Wendy hesitates before getting on but she eventually gets on. Craig starts to walk towards the ocean and when he steps one foot in the water the water gets pushed away. He takes another step and another and the water around us is beginning to be pushed away.

“Woah” I can hear Wendy say.

Craig surmerges his whole body and it looks like we in some sort of air bubbles. He starts to swim and I can see some sea animals swim by. We can see some turtles, dolphins, seals, and some whales. This ride will also take a long time so I decided to speed up to process by talking to Wendy.

“So Wendy how have you been?”

“Im good but, I think we should talk and you and your dragon friend.”

“Well I met him in a cave and he was injured and I had a healing potion with me and i healed him and he took me in an adventure where I almost died but, he protected me from the ogres and that’s what happened.”

“He saved you from ogres?!”

“Yup” I say as I pop the P

We talk for awhile mostly about me and Craig but, I did learn that her and Bebe got together which surprised me but, I was happy for her. I also learned that she prefers to be on land than swimming in the ocean cause they is only so much the ocean has to offer. We talked for the whole ride and only stopping to look at the all the animals then we go back to talking. We eventually start to see the city up ahead with it’s bright lights and many mermaids that surround it. We start to get closer and we can see a crowd around the main hub. We are stopped and surrounded merman guards with coral spears probably because of Craig. Wendy gets off of Craig and enters the water and her legs changes into a tail and it looks like she is doing sign language. The guards lowers their spears and they let us through and Wendy leads the way, Wendy leads us to the main hub which is the biggest part of the city and we go through the water doors and we are on solid ground and we can breath. Wendy’s tail turned back to legs when she went through the water door. And I am faced with the queen of mermaids and a bunch of guards with coral spears standing on the side. There is a red carpet leading to the queen and I am instantly nervous.

Craig looks bored and Wendy has a big smile on her face as we walk down the red carpet. As we walk down the guards bow to us and my anxiety is raising up at a fast rate. What if I don’t make a good first impression or they decided to kill me if I don’t don’t the plant that they are talking about. The queen has a lot of jewelry on her and her tail has many sparkles on it, it’s a beautiful light blue color with green sparkles in it and she has her hair down which reaches to her knees.Then Wendy stops in front of me and bows down and I do the same while Craig doesn’t.

“Craig bow!” I say.

He growls but, does what I said and the queen speaks.

“You must Tweek, my daughter told me that you are good at identifying plants. Is that true?” She asks with a very fancy, slow, and well mannered voice.

“Y-yes that’s it’s t-true.”

“Do not be scared of me, the only thing you need to be scared of are the bad mermaids that want to kill you since you’re a human” she says with a straight face.

“W-what?!” I say with wide eyes as fear covers my face.

“Haha i’m just kidding of course, do not be worried human. In this place everyone is safe. The only time where we are not safe is when the sirens come but, they haven’t been here in years.”

I don’t say anything and I can hear Craig growling quietly and Wendy quickly tells me i’m safe.

“Mom please don’t scare Tweek like that” Wendy says.

“I’m not scaring him, humans are supposed to be fierce and unbeatable creatures are they not?”

“Umm w-w-well depending o-on how-” I say but i get caught off by the queen.

“NO, I remember human being scary creatures who almost killed all of the mermaids and mermans. Are you saying that humans are weak now?” The queen asks with a crazy smile as her eyes start to glow red.

I don’t say anything and neither does wendy as we can feel the asthenosphere change to something unsettling. Craig looks like he’s ready to fight while me and Wendy are frozen in place. I look at wendy who has the most worried and scared look that you could ever think of. I feel a twisted feeling in my stomach and my breathing starts to go haywire. Then we start to hear the queen laugh but, it doesn’t sound like a good laugh, it sounds like she’s going to kill us.

“I hear no response, so you MEAN I CAN FINALLY KILL ALL OF THE HUMANS AND TAKE OVER THE LAND haHAhAHAHA” The queen says and all of us are are scared for our lives especially me.

“IF HUMANS ARE WEAK THAN I SHOULD START BY KILLING THIS WEAKLING FIRST! GUARDS, KILL THIS HUMAN!” She shouts and the guards hold up their spears and us and we are cornered.

“Wendy what the fuck happened to your mother?!” I shout at her.

“I-I DON’T KNOW” she shouts back.

“WENDY, you are my daughter, you should not be in this mess. Guards! Get Wendy out of there!.”

The guards grab wendy by her arms and she tries to get away but the guards are stronger than her. 

“TWEEK” She yells back as she gets taken away.

“Kill the dragon too, he will become great meat and armour” the queens says will a evil voice.

One of the guards stabs Craig and he roars in pain and he smacks one of the guards in the face and probably killing him. Another one stabs Craig and he goes on a rampage, he bits off one of the guard’s head and and the body falls down and a pool of blood starts to form. Most of the guards are getting killed off from Craig and i’m still cornered, Craig tries to come to me again but, there are too many guards and he can’t proceed to go forward unless he kills them all off. Craig gets stab again and again and he starts to lose his balance, he’s breathing hard and the color in his eyes is starting to fade. It looks like he's about to drop dead on the floor any second by the amount of blood coming out and the many stab wounds.Then after many stabs wounds he drops on the floor and he doesn’t get up. He doesn’t move and I can see that his eyes are dull. I feel like throwing up all insides.

“CRAIG!” I say as loud as I can and tears start to form again.

I drop down on my knees and curl up into a ball and cry to my heart’s content. This has to be a nightmare right?! RIGHT?!


	4. The elves

I sat there looking at the ground, crying and waiting for my fate. One spear stabs my left arm and I scream out in pain, one of the guards who was the only one with gold and silver armour while the rest only has silver armor takes off their helmet and a girl with short red hair tells the other guards to lower their weapons and she faces the queen.

“I’m sorry queen but, I will not be killing this human nor any others” The girl with the red hair says.

I look up at her in confusion but, sigh shaking with relief.

“Wait?! You dare to disobey your queen!”

“This is not you my queen! You told us that you have forgiven the humans!” She shouts as you you can hear the hurt in her voice.

“Red I gave you the title of general and this is how you repay me!?”

“I’m sorry but, I will not be killing any others today” she says while she stabs her spear into the ground as she looks the queen dead straight in the eyes.

She looks shocked and you can feel her rage grow more and more then she commands the other to kill me but, the girl with the red quickly tells them not too. They all look confused on what to do and the queen’s eyes are just glowing red. Then we hear the two doors next to the queen slam open and there is Wendy standing in the middle of the doorway and she runs to the queen with a pink trident and points it at her.

“Mom whatever you do to Tweek, I won’t hesitate to stab you.”

The queen raises her hands up and everything happened so fast that we don’t know what to do.

“Bebe! Do your thing.” She shouts and Bebe drops down from the ceiling and drops behind the queen and a grey colored ring surrounds her and she says spell.

“Demlac eb lliw uoy sa tser uoy yam” Bebe says and the queen eyes closed and she almost drops on the floor but, wendy catches her and it looks like the queen is unconscious.

Then Bebe comes over to me and looks at Craig and gives me a questioned look but I tell her to help Craig. She nods and she asks me if I have a healing potion with me. I look through my bag and I garb the potion with the green liquid and I hand it to her. She takes the cap off and starts to pour it on his body then she puts it down and she puts both of her hands on his body and mumbles something and her hands start to glow green and so does the ring that appears around her. After she finishes mumbling her words, she takes her hand off of Craig and she stares at him waiting for a response of some kind. After waiting a few seconds we see that Craig starts to breath but, he’s still unconscious. Bebe turns to me and grabs my left arm to heal it.

“Bebe how did you know we were in trouble?” I asked.

“I came here not too long ago to see the plant Wendy was talking about and as I was looking at it I felt something evil come from it and my witch senses said that it will do something to the royal blood so I gave wendy a protection spell but, I wanted to check on the plant again and I see the queen going crazy in front of you” she says as she finishes healing my arm.

When she finishes she looks tired and eventually falls down but, I caught her before she reached the ground.

“Bebe, you okay?!” I ask with panic.

“Yeah, I just used too much witch energy, that’s all” she says while rubbing her and smiling at me but, her smiling fads down to a frown.

“I couldn’t heal your dragon friend all the way because of how many stabs he got and when i was healing him, he was few seconds before death” she tells me in a soft voice.

“And even if I did rest and try again he still won’t wake up” she tells me.

Her words hit my like a brick and I feel useless from not even trying to help Craig even after all he’s done for me. I look at her with wide eyes and the feeling in my chest hurts.

“There has to be something we can do?!” I say.

“I’m sorry Tweek but, I can’t do anything else to help him” she says as she hugs me and i sob into her shoulder.

Wendy comes over and hugs me and whispers ‘sorry’ to me.

Then the girl with the red hair comes over next to me.

“I’m sorry for what we did to your dragon friend but, we know some people who could help.”

I look up at her and ask her who.

“The elves, we’ve been to their village once before and the magic they were doing is able to heal almost anything.”

“Wait wait no we can’t go to the elves!” Bebe says.

“Why not?” I ask

“Tweek you don’t understand, years ago the dragons and elves had countless wars with one another and I don’t think they will ever heal a dragon just because he’s friendly.” Bebe says.

“They’ll listen don’t worry, I have something they have that they have been looking for years” the red haired girl says with a smug smile. She takes out a necklace which has a green gem on it.

“Wait where did you get that?” Bebe asks and it looks like she knows what it is.

“Someone found it near the Le Coeur kingdom and sold it to us.”

“But, I made sure to hide well” We hear Bebe wispear.

“Bebe what exactly do you know about the elves?” I ask her.

“At one point I kinda dated their king…”

We look at her shocked and we see her move her legs nervously, I back to wendy and she has the most shocked look by far.

“We should rest today for our trip for tomorrow if we are going.” Red haired girl said.

We all nod while Bebe still doesn’t look like she wants too, wendy goes up to her and whispers something her ear and Bebe turns red but, nods. Bebe gets up and she starts to give demands.

“Okay I still need to get rid of that plant and heal your queen so can someone take me and Tweek to the potion making area?”

The red haired girl agrees to show us while Wendy takes control and will be the new queen for a little. Wendy starts to give out demands like cleaning up the bodies of their fallen guards and honoring them by lowering their bodies to the seafloor, taking Craig to the nursing, and taking the queen to a separate room. Me and Bebe follow the red haired girl and I ask her what’s her name and she tell me i can call her Red and Bebe tells her to grab the plant and burn it while me and her will make the potion to heal the queen. Red nods and leaves with the plant, me and Bebe gets to work. She tells me to grab the temps plant and I look around the room to find it, I eventually find but, with Bebe helps and we get all the other herbs and we complete our reverse potion. We walk outside to find two guards outside our door and tells us to follow them to the queen. We follow them and we reach the room to where the queen is, she still is unconscious so we quickly give her the potion. Bebe tells me she is going to find Wendy and I ask one of the guards where Craig is, they tell me his directions. I make my way over to Craig room and I slowly open the door to find Craig sleeping on the floor. I walk over to him and I sit down right next to him and I start to pet him.

“Just hold on a little longer Craig, we’ll heal you soon” I say and I lay down next to him and fall asleep.

Time skip~

I wake to Bebe shaking me awake and telling me it’s the next day and that we need to go, I get up and guards come in to take Craig and I ask Bebe how we are going to get Craig above water. She tells me that some guards have the power to control water so their are going to have a air bubble around Craig and that we will be using mermaid potions. She starts to head to the main room and I follow right behind her, She asks me if I got good sleep cause Craig was snorting loudly I give her a small laugh and said yes. We reach the main room to see Wendy giving out orders and we walk up to her and she tells us that they and getting Craig in the water safely. Craig looks he is in a wagon with horses in the front to pull him, they go through the water door and the horses back turn into a seahorse tail. Me and Bebe drink the mermaid potions and we go through the water door right behind Craig and same with Wendy. As i walked through my legs felt like they are being pulled together, I look down to see me with a bright green sparkly tail and I can breath in the water which feels really weird. The swim to the shore is mostly quiet since you can’t really talk underwater and the only way to talk is with sign language which me and Bebe didn’t know so it was mostly quiet. After a long swim, we finally reach the shore and our tails turn back into legs when we touched the sand floor.

I ask red how she knows where the elves are and she tells me that she got hurt one time from a attack from a beast and the elve’s village was near and their past relationship with elves in the past fairly good so they helped me. I nod and I look back at Craig and Red tells me I can sit in the wagon with him, we stop and I hope on wagon and we continue. I take a short nap while lean against Craig, and I hear Bebe and wendy giggle. I wake up right before we reach the village and Red tells everyone to stop and tells me, Bebe, and wendy to comes with her. We walk right up to the gate of the elves and one the knights ask us what we are doing here. Red tells the the situation and we see the king of elves walk up to us with his staff in hand.

“It’s good to you again Bebe and Red” he says and Red bows down and we do the same while Bebe doesn’t have the a happy face.

“Who is this human?” He asks as he points at me.

“I’m T-Tweek, nice t-to meet you” I say nervously and he nods.

“Well Bebe you should know by now by now that we the elves will never help the dragons after what they did. Plus we don’t know how to heal one, if he were a human maybe but, we still wont.

“But, wait umm I can make a human potion to give to him.” I say.

“And if you still don’t want to heal him, we can give you this necklace but, only if you heal him” Red says as she takes out the necklace and the king looks shocked and he starts to think.

“If you help this dragon we will give you this necklace and we will be on our way” Red responds with.

He thinks for awhile and he sighs in defeat as he tells us to bring the dragon in but, if he tries anything they won’t hesitate to kill him. We shake our heads and we go back to our group to tell them to bring Craig and we follow the king inside the village. I look around and I spot a sign that says ‘welcome to Minuit Village’ and I look back to see a bunch of people backing up from the sight of Craig. We walk into the throne room and the king tells us that we can look around but, not to touch things while he goes takes me into the potion making room. I follow right behind him and he asks me how we got to tame a dragon, I tell him that I found him in a cave hurt and I healed him.

“I’m surprised he didn’t just eat you after you healed him” He states.

We reach the potion making room and I take out my big book and I turn to the human potion recipe, he asks me if he can watch me make the potion and I nod. I ask the king if he had a amour plant, water from a lake that has the Eau plant around it, and stardust. He grabs all of the things and hands them to me and tells me to call him Kyle. After 25 minutes I finally finish the potion and Kyle takes me nursing which is where Craig is. Kyle opens the door to let me in and I give Craig the potion. I tell Kyle that it will take a few minutes for him to turn into a human, Kyle nod and tells me that we will be going to check on the others and to tell the knights to get me when he is turned into a human. Sit next to him and he looks like he’s in pain but, the potion recipe did say they would feel immense pain. I pet his head and I looked through some of the books they had about healing magic. Then i hear something next to me.

“Owww what the fuck” I hear and I turn my head quickly to see that Craig finally turned into a human.

He has nice black hair and his facial features and good looking too, then I quickly realize that he is naked. I jump back and my face heats up very fast and I cover my eyes to not look at him, I swiftly take out the a small blanket that I keep in my bag and throw it at him. I look back to see I thankfully covered his thing…  
I walk outside and I tell the knights that Craig has turned into a human, they nod and they walk away to get Kyle. I go back inside and I can’t help but, to look at Craig’s skinny yet fit body. I look at him for a long time but, stopping cause I realize that it’s creepy. Kyle soon comes in and tells me to wait outside so he can heal him. I walk outside and wait by the door, I can that my face is red. My chest is pounding for some reason and it won’t stop. 

What the fuck is happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fact about the names of the villages and plants, their names are in French so like the Coucher Du Soleil village is Sunset village in english. They also got that name because that village has the best sunsets.  
> Also Bebe's spells are said backwards.


	5. My dragon is a human

My chest is pounding and my face feels hotter than the sun, I can see green light shining in between the doors creaks. The light soon fads and I start to hear shouting.

“WHERE IS HE!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?” I can hear beyond the door and I quickly grab the door knob and open it.

I am faced with Craig looking at Kyle with a furious face.

“Craig?” I say and he turns to me and it looks like he calmed down instantly.

 

Crag’s Pov

 

I open my eyes and I feel like all the stab wounds I had are all healed, I look up to see elves in the room and I look around for Tweek but, I don't see him in the room. I stand up but, it looks like i’ve gotten shorter, I look down to see that I have tan skin and human legs. I see that I have hands and I bring them up to my face, I look back at the elves and one of them hands me clothes. I quickly put them on and I grab one of knights by his neck and I ask the king of elves where Tweek is.

“WHERE IS HE!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?” I shout and my blood starts to boil and my arm tightens around the knight’s neck.

I hear the door open and I seeTweek in the doorway shaking with fear on his face.

“Craig?”

I walk up to him and put my hands of his cheeks.

“C-Craig?”

“You’re safe, thank god” I whisper to him.

 

Tweek’s Pov

 

Craig walks up to me and puts his hands on my cheeks and my face starts to heat up again, I can feel the warmth of his hands and his eyes are back to his beautiful green colored eyes. 

“C-Craig?”

“You’re safe, thank god” he whispers to me.

He is so close to me and my legs feel weak, like my legs are jello. My mind is screaming ‘just kiss him’ but, I quietly slap myself to stop those thoughts.

“Okay so now that your reunion is over, a knight will be taking you to your room and I will tell the other that they can stay for today and leave tomorrow.” I hear the Kyle say which makes me and Craig look at him.

“Wait your letting us stay for today? Don’t you want us to leave?” I say while giving him and puzzled look and Craig lowers his hands and steps back.

“You and the others look tired especially Bebe and the sun is going down.”

“Oh okay then thank you” I reply back and a happy smile and I can see Craig glaring at Kyle.

Kyle leaves and one of the knights walks past us and gives us a signal to follow him. We follow right behind him and we walk down the halls which are made out of stone. I see banners up on the walls which has a crown made out of branches on it, as we are walking down the halls, I feel something grab my hand and I quickly spin my head around to see Craig looking away with a light pink blush on his cheeks. I feel like my heart is going to explode out of my chest and my whole body is feels heavy and hot. We reach our room and the knight says he will leave us alone to go back to his duties which leaves me and Craig together alone. Craig walks his way to one of the bed and sits down and taps the bed to make me sit on there, I sit down and me and his hand is still together.

“Uhh Craig you should rest for now, You’ve been through a lot today.”

“Hmmm okay then.” He lays down on the bed.

I stand up and tell him i’ll be going back to the others.

“Wait! Can you umm stay here with me?” He asks while looking away.

“Ummm y-yeah I can” I say nervously.

I sit back down and Craig asks me if I can lay down with him.

“Yeah! I mean yeah I can” I say awkwardly.

I lay down next to him and the bed is kinda small so I have to be on the edge if i don’t want to touch craig. He is facing my body and I look up at his face and It looks like he is fast asleep while i’m here freaking out and trying not to wake him up. He also smell surprisingly nice which brings up the question, ‘do dragons take showers?’ and that will be on my mind for awhile. I start to look at his lips which as a nice pink tint to it which really makes me wanna kiss him. I silently slap my face for even thinking about that and I am internally screaming. I look back at his face then at his lips and my mind is screaming and shouting at me to kiss him and I try to fight those thoughts but, I eventually give in. I lift up my head a little and my head makes its way to his face, I am so close to him and if I move any closer my lips will touch his. My face is so red and I hesitate before giving him a quick peck on the lips and I instantly cover my face from embarrassment. I lower my head and my body feels like the sun has been burning me for hours, Then Craig’s arm wraps around my back and he pulls me closer to him to the point where my whole body is touching his. I look back at his face and he still looks like he’s sleeping, His body feels so warm and I feel safe from all bad things. My eyes starts on becoming heavy and I fall asleep next to Craig.

 

Bebe’s Pov

 

Everyone is waiting around for Tweek and his dragon, me and Wendy have been catching up from some of the stuff that’s been happening, she also told she wants to learn healing magic so she can help others if needed. I told her i’ll teach her when we get the chance then Kyle walks in with no Tweek or his dragon.

“Where is tweek and Craig?” Wendy asks him and Kyle tells us they are currently resting in a room.

“You guys can stay here for today and leave tomorrow if you want but, I suggest it since you guys look tired and the sun is going down.”

“Wair really?! Thank you so much.” Wendy gives him a bright smile and I can’t help but, smile her.

“Now since you guys are going to be staying a for a little, why don’t I let you guys look around the place. You can go outside to where ever you want as long you have a knight and it’s not past the gates.”

I hear everyone cheer and Wendy looks like she has stars in her eyes which makes me blush a little. 

“So does anyone want to learn healing magic?”

“Oh I do! Bebe can I?” She asks me excitingly.

“Sure why not, I also want to learn a few other spells from the master himself.”  
“Bebe, you and me are at the same level with spells I am no master.”

“Sure” I say while rolling my eyes and smiling.

“Okay then, ladies let’s go to spell practice room.” 

We follow him to the room and we see a bunch of spell books all how different spells, I grab one an I start to look through it. It’s a book about ‘light magic’ and I look at some of the other books like ‘water spells’ and more dangerous ones like ‘dark magic’. Meanwhile, Kyle shows Wendy a book all about healing magic and what words to say and what hand motion.

“There are different ways to do healing spells but, the one I used for the dragon is a hard one to say but, it is a very helpful one.”

“How about we use this old broken dummy to practice.” Wendy nods and Kyle tells her what words to say.

“Just say ‘wer verwundet ist, wird jetzt geheilt werden.”

Me and wendy gives him a puzzled look and Wendy tries to say it but, stumbles on her words. I try it but, it’s like a tongue twister. After many attempts and Kyle telling us how to say it, wendy eventually gives up says she has to use the bathroom. Kyle tells her to ask one of the knights outside and they will take you, she nods and leaves the room. 

“I’ve seen the way you look at that girl, is she special to you?”

I get surprised by the question but, I answer.

“Ummm yeah she’s something special to me, she’s amazing and changed my life.”

“I remember you being very short tempered but, it looks like your not anymore.”

“She helped with that and i’m very thankful of her.”

“I see, how did you meet her?” He asks

“One day she came into my shop and something about her made me want to know her but, I didn’t just ask her out just like that, she came into my shop like every week and one day I asked her if she wanted to hang out. She said yes and you can probably guess what happened after that” I say with a chuckle.

“How did you meet the blond kid?”

“Oh Tweek? He comes into my shop to get potion items for his family’s potion shop.”

“Did you feel anything from him when you first met him?”

“Uhhh no. What did you feel something from him?”

“Something about him is...interesting. It’s not something bad but, I feel some sort of energy from him.”

“Energy? Like what kind?”

“I can’t put my finger on it, I can usually tell what kind of energy but, I can for him, it’s very strange.”

Wendy comes back and asks us what she missed, I tell her she didn’t miss anything and we go back to learning about healing magic.

 

Tweek’s Pov

 

I flutter my eyes and I am faced with the chest of Craig, I quickly more away which makes me fall off of the bed.

Thud

I rub my head as I sit up and I see Craig looking at me while chuckling.

“Were you awake before me?” I ask him with pout.

“I didn’t want to wake you up, you looked peaceful and cute.” He smiles and my heart skips a beat.

I freeze and my face heats up again and my mind starts to scream. What a great way to wake up.

“Oh.”

“So can you tell me why i’m a human instead of a dragon and why are the elves helping us?”

“Well after the thing at Lumiere De Mer city you almost...died but, bebe healed you before you died but, she couldn't heal you all the way so we took you to the elves. They said they couldn’t heal you while your a dragon so I made a human potion and I gave it to you.”  
“How did you convince the elves to heal me? I’m a dragon or well a human with dragon blood in them, don’t you know how many wars elves and dragons had?! They could have killed you for even bring me!”

“C-Craig calm down, Red has some sort of necklace that the elves really want plus we have Bebe who used to date the king.” I put my right hand of his cheek while my other hand on his arm.

He breathes in and out and it looks like he has calmed down, I smile at him and he puts his one of his hands on my hip and his other hand on my cheek. The moon light from outside shines through the window and shines on me and Craig. We both look at each others eyes and Craig starts to lean forward, he stops right before he touches my lips and I can feel his breath, I start to lean closer and we almost touch our lips before someone slams open the door.

“Hey we ar-” We see Bebe in the doorway looking at us.

“Umm sorry to interrupt but, umm we are having dinner…”

“Uhh okay then we’ll be right there” I say awkwardly.

Bebe leaves and I turn back to Craig and he takes his hands off of me and steps back.

“Sorry” he whispers and I tell him it’s okay.

“We should go and eat then” He says.

“Umm yeah we should.”

The walk to the dining room was mostly awkward silence but, we did sit next to each other while eating. We all talked and had great food, I got to know Kyle and Red a little more, same with Craig. While we were eating, Craig grabbed on to my hand and I got startled but, I tighten my hand a little. 

He really is making me fall for him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbhi I wanted Tweek and Craig to kiss but, my mind decided against that so for those who wanted them to kiss
> 
> Perish
> 
> Also Kyle's spell is in German


	6. A drunk dragon

As we were eating we decided that we would wake up at 12pm for tomorrow but, then Kyle decided it was a good idea to bring out Vin which is elf alcohol, which is pretty strong for being a type of wine. In a matter of minutes, almost everyone is drunk while me and Kyle is still sober, Red is shouting at everyone for some reason, Wendy is crying while Bebe is giving people death glares and Craig is touching my thigh....wait what?  
I look over at Craig and he’s staring right into my eyes with a straight face, while having his hand on my thigh. I quickly grab Craig hand and put it back in his lap and he looks sad, by now my face is probably burned from all the blushing and Craig won’t god damn stop it. Then Craig grabbed my face and starts to squish it around.

“Craig what the fuck!?” My words gets mumbled from Craig moving my face.

I grab both of his hands and I take them off, he gives me a pout and I give him a death glare.

“Tweek? Has anyone told you, you were cute?”

I turn away from Craig to look around the room again and it looks like Red demanding Kyle for more Vin while Wendy is shaking Bebe, talking about snakes? It is total chaos and then after a few seconds it looks like Red is about to fight Kyle if he doesn’t get more Vin.

“Okay umm Kyle maybe we should get everyone to bed.”

“Red stop! Ummm yeah, Tweek you get Craig and i’ll get the three girls. For fucks sakes Red get off!”

Kyle is trying to pry Red off of him and I awkwardly lift Craig up while having one of his arms around my neck. I give Kyle a goodbye wave and it looks like he got a black eye from Red, I slowly turn back my head, me and Craig make our way back to our rooms. It’s going to take a long time to get back to our room since Craig is as heavy as a boulder and I don’t know how long my legs can last. While walking down the hallway Craig stops and looks at me and i give him a confused look before asking ‘what’s wrong?’ and he grab my chin.

“Why are you so cute?” Instantly drop Craig on the floor and let out a high pitched screech. I hear a thump and Craig is on the floor and he doesn’t get up. He looks dead inside and doesn’t even make an effort to get up.

“Ah shit s-sorry.” I lift him back up and he starts to giggle.

“Jesus you are really drunk” I whisper and we get back to the room.

I open the door and we make our way to the bed in the corner of the room and I throw Craig on there. I hear him hit the wall and he looks back at me with amused looked.

“What?” I ask.

“I didn’t know you liked it rough.”

I gag and I cover my face from embarrassment and I am screaming on the inside, I look away from Craig and I just walk back to my bed. My face is red and I am literally dying and Craig is not helping. I look back at Craig and he’s staring at me with a sad look like he’s about to cry.

“Craig why are sad?”

“I-i’m not sad, you’re sad.” He starts to cry I feel like i’m done with everything.

“Craig why are you crying?”

“I’m not” he says with a whimper.

“For fuck sakes” I whisper and I make my way back to his bed.

“Why are you sad?” I point at him and he just starts crying more.

C-cause cause you won’t cuddle with me” He says while stopping in between his words to breath.

“Will you stop crying if I cuddled with you?”

He nods and I sigh, I get into the bed, facing Craig and I wrap my arms around him, he looks happy and I finally close my eyes. Not even a minute later I feel something grab my ass, I quickly open my eyes and and move back which makes me fall off the bed.

Thud

“Ow ow fuck.”

I look back up to see Craig smirking. That cheeky bastard…

“Craig I can’t cuddle with you if you touch my ass!”

“But, what’s the point if I can’t?”

“For fucks sake Craig just shut up already please, you are not helping.” My chest is pounding and face is hot as hell and I feel like dying.

“No cuddling if you touch my ass okay?”

“Okay~”

I slowly go back into the bed and I face my body to him and I wrap my arms around him once more. He has his eyes closed and I pray that he is asleep, he looks so peaceful and kinda cute, most of the time he looks like he’s about to fight someone. My eyes slowly lower and I start to drift to sleep, then I feel something touch my lips. I open my eyes to see Craig right in front of me and and I move my head away, I see Craig with the most smugest look. My mind is going crazy and I immediately stand up and walk back to my bed and I cover myself with the covers.

“Tweekkk.” Craig whinnes.

“Craig go to sleep please.” I say but, my voice is a little muffled from me being under my covers.

Everything goes silent and I start to hear crying from Craig’s side, I take the covers off of me and I see Craig crying again. His red is red and tears are coming down like a waterfall.

“Craig stop crying, we aren’t cuddling because you kissed me and touched my ass so go to sleep.”

“I’m sorry” He says softly.

“What?”

“I’m sorry for everything.”

“Craig-” I look at him with a confused look but, my stomach feels twisted.

“NO! I’m sorry for not being able to protect you back at Lumiere De Mar city, I’m sorry for taking you on that adventure that you didn’t even want to go too, I’m sorry for putting you in danger, I’m sorry for everything!” Craig looks at me and his face is all red and his eyes are full with tears.

My heart hurts and I’m shock from what Craig said, my stomach is twisting and I feel like I just got shot with a dark spell. I open my mouth but, no words come out and my mouth feels dry, Craig looks away from me and curls up into a ball and sobs away. I get up from my bed and I make my way to Craig, I put my hand on his cheek and I wipe away the tears.

“Don’t you hate me?” I hear him mumble.

“When did I ever say that?”

He sits up and looks away, I grab him by the chin and I make him look at me.

“Hey look at me. When did I ever say that?”

He doesn’t respond and I lean in to hug him, he hugs back and sobs into my shoulder. After awhile, he stops and pulls away, then he lays down and says ‘thank you’ to me. I lay down next to him and I wrap my arm around him and his breathing slows down and it looks like he is asleep. I smile at him and I give his forehead a kiss and My eyes close.

 

Time skip~

 

I open my eyes to see the light from the outside shine through the window hitting mine and Craig’s face, I yawn and I see Craig still asleep and I give him a smile, he looks so peaceful and his face is really cute. I can hear noise from outside the doors which seems like people are getting ready to go somewhere? 

“Oh right we are supposed the leave today, wait shit what time is it?” I look over at the wooden clock in the room and it reads 12:36. 

I shake Craig awake and he flutter his eyes open and he goans in pain, probably from the headache he has. he looks at me confused and dazed and I point at the clock. He emidditly widen his eyes and we both panic, we quickly get off of the bed and I grab my bag and we both run out of the room. We reach the main room and we slam open the doors and everyone turns their head to us. Me and Craig are out of breath and we look like a mess.

“Uhhh you guys ready to go?” Bebe asks and we catch our breath before talking.

“Why didn’t you wake us up?!”

“Well you guys looked so cute and peaceful that I couldn’t wake you guys up, how come you didn’t tell us you guys were dating?”

“Wait what?! NO we aren’t dating just Craig was drunk and-”

“Save it for now, we need to get going.”

“But-”

“Anyways so Wendy are we ready to go?”

Wendy nods and it looks like we will have some of Kyle’s knights take us back to our homes.

“Wait Bebe, what about Craig, he can’t just go back to his home, he’s a human now.”

“Oh I just assumed that you were going to let him stay with you for the week.”

“Bebe what the fuck?!”

Bebe turns away and walks to Wendy to talk to her, Red is on one of the horse we already had from the beginning and Kyle is telling his knights where to go. I walk up to him with Craig following me, and Kyle tells his knights to go get the horses ready.

“Hey Kyle why did you actually let us stay for a day cause I know it wasn’t because ‘we looked tired’ so why?”

“You can see right through me.” He gives me a light chuckle and sighs.

“Truth be told but, I still kinda have feelings for Bebe. When I found she was dating the princess of mermaids I was surprised. It hurts to see her with someone else but, at the same time i'm happy for her that she found someone who could be there for her when I couldn’t. So I guess the reason is because I wanted Bebe to stay for a little bit more, even if that sounds selfish.”

“Kyle, I hope you find someone who can make you happy.” I say and I pat him on the back and I walk away.

One of the knights tell me and Craig to get on the horse and we get on but, I needed a little help from Craig to get in since he is taller. Soon everyone gets on their horse and we tell Kyle goodbye and we leave. We have two wagons for our stuff which i’m pretty sure we only needed one wagon for our stuff so why do we have more stuff?

“Hey Bebe, Why do we have so much stuff?”

“Oh well Kyl had a lot of spells books that he didn’t need and Wendy wanted some of his stuff as well and Red wanted some of the weapons so that’s why we have so much.”

“Do girls really need to have this much stuff” I hear Craig say and Wendy gives him a frown, I laugh and we continue talking.

First stop was Bebe, we eventually get to Coucher Du Soleil village, we wave her goodbye and gives Craig a amulet. Craig looks at her confused and she whispers what it does in his ear, he nods and says thank you. She gives me a kiss on the forehead and tells me goodbye, and finally she gives Wendy a french kiss and Red a hug. We leave to go to my village and now Craig is coming with me which is going to be hard to convince my parents to let him stay. We get to my village and I give both red and Wendy goodbye waves and Craig nods his head at them. We enter the village and I see Craig looking around, a lot of people are looking at Craig since he is a feet taller than everybody else in this village and you could probably call him a giant compared to me. We get to my house and I grab my key from my bag and I open to door.

“Mom? Dad?”  
I get no response and I let Craig in, he looks around and we walk up stairs. We reach my bedroom and I walk over to my desk and I put my bag down, I look at Craig and he walks over to me. He puts one of his hands on my cheek and I give him a puzzled look and he smiles at me and he kisses my forehead.

Well shit I like him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a nice break from all the shit that's happened. Also I need you guys to help me with this story cause I do really like writing this story but, I feel like it could be better so can you guys tell me what could be better. Like telling me if pacing is bad or maybe less dialogue or just something like that. Thanks~


	7. It's like a date

As Craig steps back and I am frozen in place with my face all flustered then, the doorbell rings and I walk back downstairs to open the door. I open the door and I stick out my head to see Butters and Kenny. 

“Hey Tweek!” Butters gives me a big smile and it looks like he has some fliers with him.

“Hey guys, What are you doing here?”

“We are passing out fliers for the light festival this week” Kenny says and Butters hands me a flier and I hear Craig coming down.

“Tweek who are these people?” Craig asks and he takes the flier that was in my hand.

“These are my friends Butters, and Kenny.”

“Oh golly! Tweek you made a new friend? That’s wonderful!”

“Tweekers who is this?”

“Tweekers?” Craig looks at me and I give him a shrugge and I can see Craig giving a glare at Kenny.

“His name is Craig he’s my friend who I met in the….other village?

“Yeah I met Tweek in the village new door.”

“You make it sound like you didn’t meet him in another village.” Kenny gives me the ‘suspicious’ look and I panic a little.

“Anyways, me and Kenny need to go pass out the other fliers,bye bye~”

I wave them goodbye and I close the door and I sigh out in relief, Craig is looking at the flier and he looks confused while staring at the flier.

“What does it say?” I walk over to him and I sit down on the couch.

“It says there will be having a festival? At night with lots of lights and there will be fireworks and dancing, plus food. It will start tomorrow and end on Sunday.” He sits down on the coucher next to me.

“Tweek what’s a festival?”

“It’s a thing where people can go to, to have fun basically. My village likes to do this festivales like every year and they are so much fun!”

“This perfect for us. You will kinda have to stay here for a week since the potion lasts a week and it said if we ever try to get rid of the potion then there will be side effects and i’m not chancing it.”

“But, since we have nothing to do I guess we can go head out again and do something.”

Craig nods and I run upstairs to grab my bag but, I leave the book. I run back downstairs, me and Craig walk out and I look around for what we can do. I see the clothes shop and I look back at Craig’s clothes he has on I drag Craig to the shop. We walk into the store and we see a guy behind a counter which is on the side, we see a bunch of different clothes choices and I tell Craig to pick out some stuff that he likes. He looks around the place awkwardly and he starts to walk around the store. I follow behind him and he says he doesn’t know what to get, I sigh and ask him what's his favorite color is. He says blue and I start to look for blue clothes, I reach out to grab a plain blue shirt and he shakes his head “no.” After a long time of him shaking his head “no” we decide that there is nothing he wants until we look at the hat area. I see his eyes light up when he looks at the blue chullo hat with a bright yellow pom pom.

“Do you want that hat? I can pay for it.”

“I don’t want you to spend money on me, plus when I turn back into a dragon I can’t wear it so you’ll just be wasting money.”

“Even if you don’t stay as a human that long, you might as well have fun. Cause if you do nothing as a human you might regret it when you turn back into a dragon. So what i’m trying to say is...have fun!” I give him my brightest smile and he looks away.

I grab the hat before Craig could say anything and I run up to the store clerk and pay for it, I give him 20 silver coins before pulling Craig down to my height and putting the hat on his head. I give him a giggle before walking out of the store with him and looking for other things to do. I see that the sun is going down and hear Craig’s stomach rumble and he looks embarrassed, I laugh I take him to my favorite restaurant. The restaurant is called ‘Voyant’ and they have to most amazing food and music ever. As we are walking towards the restaurant I can see the bright lights shining through the big open windows and I can hear the beautiful jazz band playing already. We walk through the doors and I can smell the delicious food that they are serving, a guy in a tux asks us ‘how many many’ and I say two.

“Ah you have a date Mr. Tweak?”

“Wait what? No me and him are just hungry.” I am flustered and I can see Craig with a amusing look.

“Oh sorry I just assumed. I please follow me to your table.”

We follow him and I can see a bunch of couples eating and laughing together, we get to our table and the guy in the tux hands us their menu. Another guy has a tray with two cups on water on it and he puts them on our table. There are candles lighten on the left side of the table next to the wall and Me and Craig sit down. I sit in front of him and I look at the menu to see what i’ll be eating. I take my cup of water and I start to drink it.

“You know, this is kinda like a date.” He says with a straight face while looking down at the menu.

I almost spit my drink and a little bit of water comes out of my mouth and I start to choke, I wipe my mouth with a napkin that was in a napkin holding in the middle of the table and Craig starts to laugh.

“Don’t laugh! I could have died from choking on water!” I say with me coughing in between my words.

“Sorry sorry, I scared you a little didn’t I?”

“No shit sherlock!” I am a little pissed but, i’m still blushing at the fact that this kinda was a date.

“But, you have to admit that this was kinda like a date.” He looks at me waiting for a response.

“I guess so.” I mumble while looking away with blush on my cheeks.

He laughs and I turn back at him to give him a pout, then the guy in the tux comes back and asks us if we are ready to order.

“Oh what? Umm i’ll have the… pasta with the alfredo sauce.” I look at Craig and he looks like he doesn’t know what to get until his eyebrows raise.

“And for you sir in the blue hat?”

“I’ll get the joli steak cooked at medium rare with a side of garlic bread.”

“Is that all?”

“Yup.” He nods and walk away, and another guy comes over and tells us that they are serving red wine for free this week for the festival and he places two wine glasses on our table and pops open the wine bottle. He pour the red wine in both of our glasses, we thank him and Craig picks up his glass and takes a sip.

“Is it good?” I ask him.

“Try it.”

I take my glass and I take a sip, it’s kinda sweet with a dash of bitter in it but, it’s pretty good. I put my wine glass down and I can hear the sweet music of the jazz music in the back, they have someone playing the piano and it sounds so pleasing.

“So how to like being a human so far?” I ask Craig and it take him a se to think.

“It’s been nice, I’ve met some amazing people plus I get to spend it with you.”

I tense up a little and my whole body is red, Craig is the only person who has made me feel this ‘feeling’ and it’s weird, Craig is a dragon after all. The guy comes back with our food and Craig digs in while i munch away at my food. The pasta is great and the cheese is just right, and Craig looks like he’s enjoying his food too. After a long time of talking and eating, we decide it’s time to head back. I ask for the check and we walk out.

“Hey Tweek? I’m sorry that you had to pay for all of this.”

“It’s fine and besides I still have some money left. I’m glad that you are enjoying this.”

“Yeah.”

We get back and I open the door with my key, I see my mom in the kitchen while my dad is helping her cook dinner. I panic and I push Craig out and I slam the door in his face, My parents look at me and my mom gives me a smile while my dad doesn’t seem too happy.

“Tweek where have you been?! Do you know how many delivers we couldn’t make because of you! Seriously Tweek you are such a disappointment to this family!

“I’m sorry dad…”

“No more excuses! Go to your room!”

My dad turns away and I quietly open the door and I let Craig in and we both silently walk upstairs. We get to my room and and I huff out the breath I didn’t know I was holding, I look back at Craig and he gives me a questioned look.

“Sorry, my parents don’t really allow others in their house so sorry I had to slam the door in your face.”

“It’s fine but, I overheard what your dad said…”

“O-oh…”

“A dad shouldn’t treat their kid like that let alone tell them their a disappointment. Maybe I should teach them a lesson.” He starts to walk towards the door with a angry look, like he’s about to punch someone.

“No! Craig please don’t hurt them! They may treat me like shit but, they still love me!”

“Tweek…”

“Please don’t hurt them.”

“Fine but, i’ll not be happy.”

I hug him and I whisper a ‘thank you’ to him before he hugs me back, he asks me if they treat me like this daily and I wait a little before replying a small yes. He hugs me tighter and I tell him that I’m tired. He nods and lets me go, he grab my hand before says “I’ll make sure they never treat you that way ever again” and he lets go.

“Just don’t them Craig please.”

“I won’t.”

“Good.” And I leave to go brush my teeth. 

I look into the mirror and I can see a tint of pink on my cheeks, today was a great day it and spending it with Craig was really nice. And i’ll be spending this whole week with him, this thought made me really happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been listening to jazz music while writing this and jazz music just reminds me of a good old fashion date night in a movie so why not have a sweet date but, sadly Tweek Craig are not dating....yet. They have been so many times where I wanted them to kiss in this chapter but, I have decided to make them kiss at the-


	8. Fireworks

I soon got out of the bathroom and I walk back to my room to see Craig already sleeping on my bed, I smile at him and I get into the bed too. His face looks so calm and pretty it just makes my heart flutter, I soon fall asleep.

 

Time skip~

 

I wake up to the sound of my alarm going off and I sit up and Craig also sits ups too, I rub my eyes with hand and I look over at Craig who looks irritated.

“Morning.” He groans and I hear his stomach rumble.

“I’ll go make breakfast then.”

I throw my legs on the floor and I stand up, I walk to the kitchen downstairs and I start to make some toast. I grab some bread in the fridge and I put in the the toaster and I hear Craig coming down stairs. He sits on one of the wooden chairs which is in front of the kitchen counter, we wait for the toast to be ready.

“So what are going to do today?” He asks me and I think about it for a minute.

“Hmm...what do dragons do for fun?”

“We fly around and and eat things” he says bluntly.

“O-oh...then we can just cook something.”

“Cook? Why?”

“Well you said dragons like a to eat so why not make something to eat plus i’m pretty sure you would want something else besides toast.”

He nods and I tell him i’ll be right back and I walk back upstairs to my room to grab my cook book my mom gave me. I walk back down stairs and it looks like the toast is ready, I grab two plates and I carefully take the bread out and place it on the plates. I give one of the plates to Craig and he starts eating while I eat standing up. I look through my cookbook to find a recipe of some sort, I see some for fishes, deers, beef, meat in general, and some side dishes.

“Why don’t you sit down” he says with the toast in his mouth.

“If you’re going to talk, talk after you eat your food.”

“Sorry.” He finishes eating the toast and asks again.

“I’m trying to look for a recipe so we can make something.”

“What kind of food do you have right now?”

“Look in the fridge.” I point to the fridge and Craig gets up to look through it, I can hear some mumbling from then grabs out some of the steak we had and some other stuff.

“What are you doing?” I ask him and he starts to look through some of the cabins.

“Plates are in the left cabin and bowls are in the right.” I say and he nods.

He grabs one of the big bowls and he starts to put some of the food in it with some other spices.

“Okay Craig what the fuck are you making?”

“Shush.” He tells me and I am taken back on his words.

After a long time of him mixing things and getting stuff ready he puts the beef on a pan and he starts to cook it. He cooks the steak into a golden brown and it smells really nice, then he puts the steak into a large plate and he starts to make some sort of sauce that uses chili peppers. He pours the sauce on the steak and he adds some green onions to finish it off, then he grabs another bowl and he puts some of the steak into it and he grabs a fork from one of the drawers and he gives me the bowl with the fork.

“Eat.” He demands and I nod while grabbing the bowl, I take a bite and I can feel the hot sauce immediately but, it tastes so good. 

“Is it good?” He asks nervously and I nod my head fiercely and he breathes out in relief.

He takes another bowl out and places the steak in it and he starts to eat, I quickly grab a cup from one of the cabins and I fill it up with water from the sink and I chug it down. He gives me an amusing look while he eats it like no big deal.

“Dude this is super spicy how the fucking are you able to eat it like it’s nothing?!”

“Dragons like spicy things plus we breath fire so we are kinda used to it but, not clyde.”

“Who’s Clyde?” I ask him and he sighs before telling me.

“Clyde is a idiot who likes to cry a lot over small things and he can also be really dumb but, as much as he is a annoying friend, I know he’s got my back and I got his. He’s been my friend for years now probably since we were kids.”

“That’s cute.”

“Huh?”

“I mean it’s cute that you still cherish your friend even if he’s annoying or whatever.”

“Of course, there have been times where I almost got into big trouble but, he had my back. I cherish him more than i’m willing to admit” he chuckles and my heart skips a beat.

“Though...Clyde has changed since his mom died...he started to stay indoors more and he also started to push me and Token away. We tried to help him and it did eventually work but, I can still tell he’s still not the same Clyde I knew. The week when she died was the last time I saw Clyde crying, he cried on my shoulder and he apologized for crying and it broke my heart to see him like that. He may seem okay on the outside but, I know for a fact that he still has a broken heart.” Craig looks at the floor and I can tell that he really misses him.

I open my mouth to say something but, then close it and we get surrounded in silence, after a long time of thinking and not talking Craig finally speaks.

“Sorry to ruin the mood, I just really miss my friends and i’m pretty sure they are worried about me.”

“No it’s fine, I’m glad that you trust me with this even if I don’t know your friend plus I’m glad that you care for your friends.” I give him and smile and the mood in the room goes back up.

“I guess we should go see how Butters and Kenny are doing with setting up the festivale.”

Craig nods at me and I walk back up stairs to grab my bag and we head out, I look around to see some people hanging up posters, lights, and some other stuff. We walk to the middle of the village where I see Kenny talking to Butters about something and I walk up to them with Craig right behind me.

“Oh hey Tweek” Kenny says while giving me a small wave and Butter hugs me.

“What are you doing here?” Butter asks as he pulls his body away from me.

“Me and Craig have nothing to do so I thought we could maybe so help.”

“Well the more the merrier I say” Kenny says and Butter gives out a excited ‘yay’, Kenny tells Craig to help set up the lights since he is really tall while I help butters with moving things. Me and Butter goes to this store where they keep all the festival stuff and Butters hands me a box to carry out. I grab it and it’s somewhat heavy, I ask butters what’s in the box and he just shrugged and I carry it outside and I hand it to Kenny who opens it to see more lights and he tells me to give it to Craig. I bring the box over to Craig who is on a ladder setting up the lights, I call out his name and he turns his head and he climbs down.

“Yeah?”

“Here are some more lights” I say while pointing to the box and Craig nods and here grabs a bundle of the lights and he walks back up the ladder. While he climbs back up I get a clear view of his ass and my face immediately goes red. I quickly turn my head away and I cover my face from embarrassment but, I still take a peak. Then Kenny shows up out of nowhere and he asks me if we can talk which makes me panic cause what if I did something wrong or Kenny is mad or he’s going to kill me. Me and Kenny walk to a corner alley and he leans against the wall.

“What do you need Kenny?” I ask nervously and he smirks.

“Do you have a crush on Craig?” He asks and I am flustered.

“W-what?! No I-I don’t have a c-c-crush on Craig!”

“You sure?” 

“I mean he may look cute and sometimes hot at times but, I don’t like him plus he’s a dragon!” I say fastly and I quickly cover my mouth when I say dragon.

“Dragon? Wait a second. Tweek did you turn that Dragon you found in the cave into a human?!”

“I kinda had since he was going to die! Plus I wasn’t going to leave him to die when he protected me from orges.”

“ORGES?!”

“Shhhh Kenny not too loud.” I quickly say and Kenny looks looks shocked.

“What the fuck have I missed in one day?!” He exclaims.

“A lot?” 

Then we see Craig come from the corner and he looks at Kenny with a death glare and he grabs my arm before dragging me away from Kenny.  
“Craig what the fuck?! I was talking to Kenny!?”

“I was looking for you and I didn’t see Kenny either so I thought that Kenny kidnapped you” he mumbles and all my anger went away.

“Sorry” he says and I tell him it’s fine.

“Thanks for at least caring about me.”

We go back to our jobs and Craig apologizes to Kenny and Kenny says it’s fine while Butter looks at s confusingly. After hours of getting things ready, we finally finish with everything and the sun is going down. We are all sweating from the heat that was beating down on us and Butters comes and gives us some ice cream he gt from the ice cream shop. I got two scoops of coffee ice cream while Kenny got vanilla, Butters got mango, and Craig got rocky road.

“I didn’t know what to get for Craig so I got the most popular one.”

“It’s fine plus Craig will eat just about anything so it’s fine.”

The sun officially went down and all the lights we setted up was turned and everyone in the village is outside eating and laughing. Me, Butters, Kenny, and Craig decided to sit on top of my house’s roof so we can see the fireworks. We all had our legs hanging off the roof except for me cause what if my legs got pulled and I fall down and I die! Craig saw I was panicking and he told to sit in his lap.

“What?”

“Sit on my lap” he says with a straight face and I awkwardly stand up and sit on his lap while I can see Kenny silent;y laughing and Butters telling Kenny to shut up.

I sit so that my body is facing sideways and y upper body is leaning on Craig’s right shoulder. My whole face is hot and I can feel the body heat from Craig, then I see Kenny whisper something into Butters ear and Butters laughs.

“Hey Tweek? Me and Butter are going to right back.”

“But, the fireworks are about to go off.”

“It’ll be fine, We’ll come back soon.”

I nod and they slowly lower their bodies back into my bedroom window and me and Craig are left alone. Then we start to hear the village’s clock ring which means it’s midnight and fireworks start to go off. I look at the fireworks in amazement and i look at Craig who has his mouth a little bit open with amazement and I can see the firework lights shining on his face while it fades in and out. My heart is beating so fast and Craig turns his head towards me, I can see the fireworks in the background but, the only thing I can focus on is Craig. I bring my hand up to his cheek and I slowly close my eyes and I pull Craig face towards me, I can feel his hot breath on my lips and he moves his head so that our lips touch. I move my face closer and my body feels amazing, we slowly remove our lips from one another and we are in silents before we both start laughing. Craig moves his head so that our foreheads are touching and we are both giggling, we stop giggling and we both kiss again and before I know it i hear a noise that sounds like a camera taking a picture. I quickly move my head to look at where the noise came from and I see Kenny and Butters standing there with a big camera and the camera facing towards me and Craig.

“Great timing guys, I got a great picture of you guy kissing with the fireworks in the back. Thank me later Tweek~”

I quickly get out of Craig’s lap and I start to chase Kenny who has the photo, Butters is trying to stop me while Craig has a smirk on his face.

Today was probably one of my most favorite day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda wanted them to kiss at the week of the week when Craig turns back into a dragon but, my fangirl self slapped me and said "DO IT" so I hope you're happy.


	9. relaxing day

I woke up to someone shaking me awake, I open my eyes and I see Craig shaking me and telling me to wake up. I sit up and I rub my eyes and my head is hurting like hell, I feel sick.

“Morning sunshine, do you want some water?”

“Umm yeah please. My head hurts like hell, what happened?”

“Kenny brought out the alcohol and you drank a lot.” 

“Oh. I hope I wasn’t a problem.” I groan in pain and Craig tells me he’ll be right back. He comes back with a cup of water, I take the cup and I start to drink the water.

“You weren’t really a problem, it’s just that you cried on my shoulder for most of the night. You were mumbling something and the only word I heard was parents and disappointment.” He looks right at me and I can see sadness in his green eyes.

“O-oh...it’s nothing you should worry about.” I turn my head away since it’s hard to lie to a person when you are looking at them.

“Tweek….”

“Anyways, we have other things to worry about today. Since the festival is still going on, we will have to help Kenny and Butters with setting up the different activities that we do. My favorite game is the game where you hit the bottles with a ball.”

“You humans do weird things for entertainment.”

My head is feeling better but, it still hurts, i’m able to get up and I look down on my clothes which smell a lot like alcohol. I walk over to my dresser and I look through all my shirts and I pick out a plain dark blue shirt, I take off my shirt and I look at Craig who has been staring at me.

“What? Is there something wrong?” 

“Oh umm n-no....” He turns his head away and I can see him blushing.

“Ummm do you remember doing anything to me last night?” He pulls down his hate so that it’s covering his eyes.

“No? Did I do something to you?! Oh god don’t tell me I did something bad!?”

“Wait Tweek calm down you didn’t do anything but, do you remember kissing me?”

Right when he said that all the events that happen last night floods back into my mind and I can see a clear vision of me kissing Craig and laughing. My face instantly turned red and my heart is beating so fast.

“I DID WHAT?!”

“Jesus Tweek calm down but, ummm yeah you did.”

“Was I bad at kissing?! Did you like it?! Did you hate it?! Do you even like me?! OH GOD THIS IS TOO MUCH PRESSURE!”

“Tweek calm the fuck down! No you weren’t bad at kissing and yes I did like it and no I didn’t hate it and yeah I do like you….” He says has he places his hands on my shoulders.

I stare at him and my heart is racing so fast like it’s about to blow up. He places of his hands my cheek and he starts to pull my face towards his and I have to stand up on my tippy toes. Both of our lips connect and I close my eyes, I have both of my hands on resting on his chest and I can feel his heart beating like no tomorrow. Then he licks my bottom lip, I gasp and he slips his tongue in and I quickly push him away.

“Was that too much for you?”

“Umm n-no I was just surprised, that’s all.”

“Also umm are my parents home?”

“They left a note on the fridge that says they’ll be gone for awhile, they left you some money and that’s it.”

“Ugh.” I walk downstairs and Craig follows behind me, I open the fridge to see what we will eat for breakfast. I see some meat in the fridge that we could heat up to eat, I take it out and I ask Craig if he wants some meat. He nods and I put it in the microwave and we wait a little.

“Do your parent usually leave you alone like this?”

“Yeah they kind of do, the first time they did that was when I was only eleven. I don’t really mind them leaving, it’s feels the same as if they were here. My dad doesn’t really care about me that much and my mother is like a machine.” We hear the microwave beeping and I carefully grab out the meat and I place it on the counter.

“Why do you call them your parents even if they don’t act like it?”

“I don’t really wanna talk about this let’s just eat.” I grab out two bowls and forks and I put some meat in one bowl and I hand it to Craig. I put some meat in my bowl and I sit down next to Craig, we mostly ate in silence until I looked at his clothes.

“You had those clothes since two days ago right?”

“Yeah, Kyle gave them to me.”

“We should buy you new clothes.”

“Why?” 

“Cause those clothes will stink plus people will notice when you wear the same clothes everyday.”

He hummed in response and we finish eating our food, I grab my bag from upstairs and we head out. We can hear the crowd of people talking and walk as we make our way to the same clothes shop we went yesterday. We reach the place and we open the door and I tell Craig to pick out some clothes again. I see him looking around but, he doesn’t seem to like any of them, we walk around the whole place and Craig looks at me and says “I don’t like any of them.”

“Craig you have to pick something out.”

“Why don’t you pick something out.”

“Fine.”

I look around the place and I see a nice deep blue shirt and some black shorts, I give them to Craig to try and he walks over to the small changing room. After waiting a little, he comes out in with the new clothes on and he looks good.

“So how do I look?”

“Lookin good.”

Craig goes back into the changing room and changes back to his old clothes so we can pay, we walk back out and I spot a fruit stand with the best fruit. I point at the fruit stand with begging eyes and he nods, we walk over to it and I look at the various of fruits. I grab some apples, raspberry, and a dragon fruit. We decided to head back home, I get to my house and I open the door with my key. The door creaks open and we walk inside, I walk to the kitchen and I grab a wooden cutting board and knife and I start to cut the fruit. I cut the other fruits before grabbing s spoon and scooping out the dragon fruit meat. I put all the stuff in one big bow and I hand it to Craig and he takes a apple slice and eats it. We both sit on the couch and we enjoy our snack while talking.

 

“What are your parents like?” I ask him and he thinks about it for a second before responding.

“My parents are okay, my mom likes to be the mother who tries to embarrass you as much as she can and my dad is great I guess.”

“Do you not have a good relationship with your dad?”

“He doesn’t really care about us, he’s usually of somewhere, probably eating a lot.”

“Oh.”

“My sister on the other hand is a brat who annoys me, she’s like satan, but if satan was a child and girl.”

“Sounds like you have a interesting family.”

“Yeah.”

I was starting to get tired so I fell asleep on Craig.

 

Time skip~

 

We wake up to hear the sound of the doorbell going off the like crazy, I sit up and I walk towards to door and I open it to see Butter wearing a tux while Kenny is wearing a dress. I look at them blankly and I slowly close the door but, Kenny grabs the door before I can close it.

“Wait Tweek! We can explain but, right now you and Craig need to wear this.” He holds up a dress and tux.

“Kenny what the fuck is this?”

“Just wear it.” He hands it to me and I let them walk in and Craig looks like he got up, I walk up to him and he gives me a questioned look.

“Kenny, who’s the one that wears to dress?”  
“Well Tweek I think you should wear the dress” Butters says and I nod and I hand the dress to Craig.

“Wait Tweek! Butters says you not me.”

“I know, I think you need it more than if you wanna look cute.” I walk past him and I walk upstairs to put on the tux. I walk in my room and I take off my clothes and I start to put on the tux, I looked at the tie and I hope that Kenny or Butter knows how to tie a tie. I walk to the stairs and I hear a loud noises that sound like laughing and Butters yelling. I walk down to see Craig bating up Kenny while Butters is trying to get craig off of him.

“Craig! Stop!” I rush down and I grab Craig and Kenny’s face is not looking well, but he’s still laughing.

Craig looks up at me and I can see his eyes glowing red while his teeth are a little sharp, I look at him and his eyes and teeth go back to normal. He looks down at Kenny and he gets off of him before saying “sorry” and Kenny is still laughing. Butter sighs in relief and I go upstairs again with Craig to grab a healing potion, I look around the left side of my room while Craig looks at the other side. We didn’t really talk, it was more of dense silents before Craig finally talked.

“I didn’t mean to do that…i’m sorry”

“You should apologize to Kenny instead. What did he even say?”

“It’s nothing….but, I think you should stop being friends with him...”

I think about what craig means and I wonder what Kenny could have said to a calm person that would make them be so angry, it’s like he unleashed a beast. I open one of my drawers and I see some potions, I move them around to find a healing potion, me and Craig goes back down and I drip some of the potion in his face.

“Craig you still have to wear that dress.” Kenny says and I hear a growl from Craig as he grabs the blue dress on the floor and he walks upstairs.

“Kenny, what did you say to him?”

“I just wanted to test him, he passed you know.”

“Just what did you say?”

“It’s really nothing.”

“For fuck sakes Kenny, what did you fucking say to him!?”  
“It’s not my place to tell you, we should enjoy the dance instead.” He smiles at me and I grumble before I sit down on the couch and we wait for Craig.

Craig comes down and you can tell he’s not enjoying it, I giggle and I walk towards him to pull him into a kiss. He looks at me and kisses b=me back then, flips off kenny and Kenny finally tell us what we are doing.

“We are going to be dancing!”

“Dancing but, I don’t know how too” Craig says.

“Tweek will teach you.” Kenny says and he me a smile and I give him a punch in the arm and I tell Craig I would.

Kenny excitingly gets up and we all leave my house to join the dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated this story in like 4 days, school started up again for me so that means updates will be slow. Also sorry if there are any mistakes in this chapter, i'm way to tired to fix it and I wanna sleep.


	10. Ogres

We walked out and we can already hear the music playing, as we walk closer we can hear people cheering and it seems like people have already started to a dance. Kenny grabs Butter’s arm and dragged him into the crowd while leaving me and Craig, I look over at Craig and he has a big smile on his face. I try to look over the crowd by jumping, but I still can’t see, Craig took notice and lifted me up and put me on his shoulders. I yelp and he tells me to calm down.

 

“Aren’t I heavy?”

 

“No, but this would be a lot easier if I was a dragon.” I laugh and I can see Kenny and Butter dancing together while some other couples join. They look like they are having a blast, I see some kids join and they all start to dance. I suddenly hear a loud scream somewhere behind me and I quickly spin my head around. I don’t see or hear anything else and Craig asks me what’s wrong.

 

“I heard something.”

 

“Well there is music, you probably shouldn’t worry anyways.”

 

I hum in agreement and I see the food stands over on the side where I can already see people eating some food. I point over to it and Craig walks over to one of the food stands that is selling some kebab. Craig puts me down and I order four of them and I hand one over to Craig, he finishes it immediately. I see Kenny and Butter comes out from the crowd and they are both laughing, I smile at them as we walk over to them and I hand them both a kebab. I asked Kenny what other stuff we can do and he takes a moment to think about it.

 

“Well besides dancing, they are going to host a fighting contest that maybe me and Craig could do. Or how about the food eating contest, those are always popular. Actually Tweek, we still haven’t seen you dance.”

 

“I’ll wait till the end of the night before I start dancing.”

 

“So what do you guys wanna do?” Kenny asks and Craig says the eating contest.

 

“Like your style dude.” Kenny does the finger guns to craig while Craig gives him a blank look, I laugh and we start to head towards the food eating sign up booth. Me and Butter stays on the sidelines while Kenny and Craig signs up and we wait a few minutes, the host starts to attract people to sign up and only a few did. As more and more people come we hear the host say it will start in five minutes, me and Butter got more food and I hear another scream in the distance. I stop in my tracts and I turn my head around and I still don’t hear or see anything, Butter looks back at me and asks me what’s wrong, I tell him it’s nothing, but he still seems concerned. We walk back and we thankfully got front row seats somehow, we see Craig and Kenny come sit in the seats with food on the table in front of them. We hear the host introducing the people who signed up and when he finishes, he starts to count down.

 

“3.”

 

“2.”

 

“1.”   
  


We hear a loud buzzing noise and they all start to eat, Kenny and Craig looks like they are having an easy time while others are struggling. Craig and Kenny are chomping down on the food and they already ate one whole plate under five minutes. As time went on, more and more people started to get full and eventually had to stop eating or else they will barf. Kenny started to get full while craig is still eating likes it’s nothing, everyone is very surprised that Craig beat Kenny cause Kenny was always the champion. After what feels like hours, Kenny had to stop eating and Craig still kept going, it actually scares me how much he can eat. The host tells Craig to stop eating cause he already won and Craig grabbed a plate full of food before leaving and walking back with Kenny. Craig looks like he’s still has the same body before he ate while Kenny looks kinda fat actually….

 

“Craig how the fuck are you still eating without gaining weight?!” Kenny asked and Craig shrugs and me and Butter laughs. 

 

“So what next?” Butter asks and Kenny asks me what I wanna do.

 

“Well what else is there to do?”

 

“Well we can do what we always do.” He says with a smirk and I instantly know what he means.

 

“No no no Kenny we are NOT doing that!”

 

“Come on Tweek~ let me show how cool we are to Craig.”

 

“It almost killed you!”

 

“I die all the time, it’s fine.”

 

“What?”

 

“Anyways let’s go!” Kenny grabs my arm and he starts to run with me almost tripping over every second, Butter and Craig runs after us and Craig is able to keep up with us. Kenny leads us to the back of a building with a flat roof and we see and ladder reaching all the way up to the roof, Kenny drops my hand and starts to climb up. I sigh and I follow right behind Kenny while Craig is behind me, Kenny suddenly tells us to stop and I stop right before I hit his butt, but Craig nudged into mine. I freeze up and Kenny looks back at me and winks at me before continuing, we reach the top and I slap Kenny is the face. I look back at craig who has his head turned the other way and I can see a tint of pink on his cheeks. I can feel a cool air swish through and I turn back my head to see the view of most of the village.

 

“Follow me.” I hear Kenny says and he starts to hop onto another roof top that is right next to the one we’re on. I carefully hop onto the other roof and Kenny continues until we are next to a huge building, I then see Kenny jump and he quickly grabs onto a metal pipe that is on the outside. He climbs up and tells us to do the same, I look over at the ground and it’s really deep, you could probably die if you fall down. I tell Craig and Butter to go first and Butter volunteers to go first, he does the same as Kenny and Kenny reaches out his hand and pulls Butter up. I tell Craig to go and nods, I watch as he easily grabs onto the pipe and pulls himself up which leaves me to go. I nervous walk to the edge of the building and I look down once more, I can see the deep alley and a nervous feeling fills my stomach, I feel like throwing up and I tell Kenny I can’t do it.

 

“Come on Tweek! We know you can do it!” Kenny shouts.

 

“Yeah! You can do it!” Butter says next and I nod my head “no” I start to back up.

 

“I’m sorry guys, but I’ll just stay on the ground.” I back up more.

 

“Tweek, I’ll catch you if you fall.” Craig says and I can see the care in his eyes.

 

“I don’t know Craig…”

 

“I promise you, I  will catch you.” His words make me feel a little bit better and I take a deep breath and I walk back to the edge of the roof and I hesitate.

 

“Do you trust me Tweek?” Craig asks and gulp down my spit and I nod.

 

“I will catch you, trust me.” I take another deep breath and I feel determined. I start to back up and I take another breath before running towards the edge of the roof and I jump. I feel like time slowed down and quickly grab onto the pipe, I hold onto the pipe, but my arms aren’t that strong. My other hand slips and my other hand is starting to slip off, I call they for help and I see Craig poke his head out. Before he grabs me, my hand slipped and I instantly shut my eyes and I prepared for my death. I open my eyes after a few second and I see Craig holding onto my arm and he pulls me up with all his strength. When I got on top of the roof, my legs immediately falls down and my breathing is rapid, Craig rubs my back and I start to calm down. Kenny and Butters looks worried.

 

“I’m sorry Tweek, I didn’t mean to put you in danger.” Kenny says in a caring tone, I turn my head back to Craig and he looks furious.

 

“HE COULD HAVE DIED IF I WASN’T HERE!” Craig lashes back at him and Kenny looks stunned. 

 

“YOU COULD HAVE KILLED YOUR FRIEND!” He yelled and Kenny looks guilty.

 

“I'm sorry okay?! I didn’t mean too…” Kenny says as he looks down in shame.

 

“YOU DIDN’T MEAN TOO?! WHAT DO YOU THINK WAS GOING TO HAPPEN?!”

 

“C-Craig stop!” I shouted at him, he growls at Kenny and turns back at me and whispers a “sorry.”

 

“Say sorry to Kenny….”

 

“I don’t want to right now” He pouts.

 

“Craig, but-“

 

“Tweek! It’s fine, I deserve it anyways….”

 

“I just wanted to show you guys the whole village with the sun going down. It’s a thing that I like to do.” He points at the sun and we all stand up to see that the sun is going down and that it’s beautiful. I can see how warm colors decorate the sky as is goes down and it gives me the sense of being safe. We all stood in silence as we watch the sun go completely down. Darkness covered the sky and we decided to get back to the main area in the village. After watching the sunset, I felt confident and I wasn’t afraid the jump back. I got a running start and I leaped and ended up rolling on top of the other roof. After a few minutes of jumping and climbing down a latter, we finally came back. Music was as loud as ever and everyone was dancing, Kenny looked over at with a smirk and I give him a questioning look.

 

“How about we do a couple dance battle?” He asks and it seems like Butter likes the idea.

 

“I don’t know Kenny.”

 

“Come on! It’s been forever since you danced plus you have Craig and it looks like he wants to dance.” I look back at Craig who wasn’t even listening to us and was too busy watching the people dancing with interest.

 

“Fine.” I grab Craig hand and I pull him to the middle of the dancing floor while Kenny does the same to Butters.

 

Craig looks at me and asks what we’re doing and I tell him to follow my lead. Kenny let us go first and I start to do twirls and Craig watches in amazement, then Kenny went next and soon Butter joined as well. I reach out a hand to Craig while I give my best smile, he looks at me and smiles before grabbing my hand and we start to dance. Everyone stopped dancing to watch us and I didn’t even care, I was having a good time, we danced until he ate officially tired. Everyone cheered for us and as we were walking out of the dance floor the music changed into slow dancing music it gives me an idea. I stop Craig and I pull him back into the dance floor and I place my left hand on his hip while the other on his shoulder. He looks confused and he stands there awkwardly, I giggle and I help him out.

 

“Put your hands on my hips.” He does what I say and we start to dance.

 

He follows what I do and I pull my hands away to do a spin and he eventually got the hang of it. We were giggling and laughing as we would sometimes made mistakes. The music stopped and we agreed on stopping, we pushed our way out of the dance floor and we see Kenny and Butters run up to us and hug us. Butters hugged me and I hug back while Kenny hugged Craig, but tried to shove off Kenny, he looked as if we wasn’t trying hard enough. As we were having a happy moment we all hear a loud scream that sounds like it came from a girl. We all turn our heads and we look at each other with concerns.

 

“FIRE!” We hear from a very grumbly voice and we see a bunch of fire arrows heading towards us. Everything went so fast that I didn’t have time to react and I stood there in fear with my eyes closed as Kenny pushes Butters down and Craig goes in front of me. I see Craig in front of me and he slumps onto me. I look behind his back to see three arrows in his back, I start to panic and Craig holding onto me for support. Kenny quickly helps me with holding up Craig and we start to feel the ground shaking. I look behind Craig once one and we see ogres running around the place and killing everyone. We see a bunch of people running away from them and we also see some on the floor dead from the arrows. The scene was horrifying and we all quickly go into a dark alley.

 

Craig is in pain and we are all breathing hard, I can smell the fire that is starting to spread. We all look at each not knowing what to do and we are all scared. Craig is groaning in pain and I have no idea on what to do.

 

“Kenny we have to leave the village!” Butter exclaimed and Kenny got to peak his head out and see if we can.

 

“There too many plus, Craig is another problem. He’s heavy and it’ll be hard to run away if we have him with us.”

 

“So what are we just going to leave him!?” I yelled at him and he sighs.

 

“No we can’t leave him cause you’ll make a big deal out of it so that makes more problems.” I see him close his eyes and he looks like he’s thinking, but stressed.

 

“Butters, how far is your blacksmith shop?”

 

“It shouldn’t be too far from here, but even if we do make it to my place what are we going to do?”   
  


“Well first if we are going to escape we need Craig back on his feet, but there aren’t any healing stuff around” I can tell how Kenny is stressed out and I don’t blame him.

 

“For now, all we can do is go to Butter’s shop and we will think of something from there.”

 

We all nod and Kenny helps me lift up Craig, he goans in pain again, we start to slowly make our way to Butter’s shop. As we were getting close to Butter’s shop we see a ogre right next to it, we both look at Kenny and he starts to think again.

 

“We need someone is distract him” he whispers and we look at each for who would do it.

 

“Fine I will do it” Butter says and I can see the worry on Kenny’s face.

 

“We passed a ladder that leads up to a roof, you can climb up and distract him from there.”

 

“Okay then.” We see Butter start walking to the ladder and Kenny grabs his arm and kisses him on the lips.

 

“Please stay safe okay?” Butter nods with blush in his cheeks and leaves.

 

We watch as Butter goes up to the roof and we see him grab out a glass bottle which is mostly likely Kenny vodka, and throws it. The bottle get thrown over to a another dark alley that is a little bit further away, but it should be good enough. The bottle hits the floor with a crash and the ogre takes notice and makes his way to the alley. Me and Kenny hurry to the door and we open it up and we place Craig down next to the door and Kenny waits for Butters to get back. It looks like the ogre is starting to come back and Butter had just climbed down the ladder. We see the orge coming closer and we are all tense, Butters signals us to close the door and Kenny nods his head “no”, but Butter points to the orge again and his closer and if we don’t close the door he will notice us. Kenny silently closes the door and I can tell that he’s very worried about Butter and is not looking like the Kenny I knew. Kenny’s blue eyes look a little dull and it scares me, he looks at me and I pull him into a hug. He hugs me tighter as he sobs into my shoulder, I pat him on the back. He pulls away and sits on the one of the chairs that is near the anvil.

 

“Kenny, we still need to get out of here.”

 

“I know, but we can’t leave Butters! I should have told him my feelings soon, but I was stupid!” He slams the side of his fist on the arm rest and I flinch.

 

“Sorry, but we can’t leave Butters plus we have Craig over there who needs something to heal him and we aren’t near a healing place.”

 

“I know I have healing potions in my house, I only saw a few orges there” I say and Kenny looks like he’s deciding something.

 

“I can go to your house and grab a healing potion and return and I can maybe get Butters get here. I just need another distraction.”

 

“Doesn’t Butters have a back door somewhere here?”

 

“He did mention it awhile ago...” He gets up and starts to look around.

 

“He said it’s behind something big I think.” I say and scans the room and he turns his head to the big book shelf, he pushes it to the side and we see a brown wooden door.

 

“I’ll be right back Tweek” He says and opens the door and peeks his head out and walks out.

 

I look back at Craig who is laying on his stomach, I sit next to him and I can see the burn marks on his hoodie. I look through my bag to see if I have something cold, I reach in to take out a small necklace that has a very small bottle attached to it. It’s Craig and he got it from Bebe I think, I take the bottle off of the necklace and the bottle feels cold. The color is a icey blue and I glane back at Craig and I look back at the bottle. It’s most likely a cold potion that will heal burns, it should would for craig, but since it’s arrows they got deep into his skin. I put one o f my hands on the arrow.

 

“Uhh Craig this going to hurt so be prepared.” I yank to arrow out and he screams out in pain and covers his mouth with his hoodie sleeve. I grab another arrow and I yank it out and Craig hisses out.

 

“S-sorry Craig.” I pull out the last one and I open the bottle cap and pour some of it on each burn, Craig relaxs a bit and I breath out in relief. I suddenly hear a loud roar come from the outside and I look outside the window to see Stan with his sword and is fighting the ogre and is somehow winning. He stabs the ogre in his foot and he roars out in pain once more and Stan slashes through his leg and the ogre falls over. Stan brings up his sword and pierces through the ogres stomach, he wipes the sweat off of his forehead and I hear the door open next to me. Butter comes walking through and see me and hugs me while Stan also comes in. Stan has a big slash wound on the side of his arm and it’s bleeding a lot, he probably can’t fight with that wound.

 

“Butters I’m so glad that your okay!”

 

“I was so scared, but umm where is Kenny?”

 

“He left to go to my house to get a healing potion.”

 

“Wait! Your area is in the North-West right?!” Stan says as he looks panicked

 

“Umm yeah...is that a problem?”

 

“That idiot! Your area has the most ogres, he’s going to get himself killed!” He says with distressed.

 

“What, but my area had little to no ogres there!”

 

“We have no idea what they are doing, but Tweek, Kenny is going to get himself killed!”

 

“We have to after him!” Butter says and his eyes start to tear up.

 

“I can’t, I need to rest, I’m sorry.” Stan says and Butter is starting to breath hard, Butter can’t go out either since he’ll probably be so scared too currently.

 

“I’ll do it.” I say and they both look at me in shook.

 

“I don’t know Tweek….” Butter says and I have already made my mind.

 

I look around the room for a weapon and I spot a sword that looks very well made, it made out of hard steel and is pretty sharp, I pick it up and it feels a little heavy, but I can manage.

 

“Tweek you aren’t actually going too are you?” Stan says and I stare back at him and he looks like he got his answer.

 

“Good luck out there, don’t die.” Stan says and I walk out the front door and I wave goodbye to them, the pit feeling in my chest hurts and I feel scared, but I’m done being saved by others. This time I’m the one saving.

 

_ I’m probably going to die though... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't updated this story in awhile, I had writer's block for awhile so ideas weren't coming in mind. Also, sorry for the long chapter, I want to finish this story so I can make other fics so the next few chapters might be long. I have like 3 other fics that I want to write, but I don't want to over work myself with so many stories so this story will be ending soon. The next fic that I will be making is either a Bully AU, Futurist AU, or a spy one.


	11. Grab your friends and go save someone

_My stomach twisted, it felt as if someone was just punching it over and over again. My breathing was heavy, my eyes started to get hazy, I couldn’t move. There was a ringing in my ear, my body felt heavy and cold._

  _Craig help…._

          ————————————————- 

I walked outside with both confidence and fear, my mind was making every single worst case scenario and I kept walking. I walked through the dark alleys with the sword in hand and me being on guard. I can still hear the screams of terror throughout the village, people yelling out for help, and laughter from the ogres. I made my way towards the end of the alley to the main part of the village, I poke my head out and I see some ogres around.

 

“It’ll be a death wish to walk with them around” I mumbled to myself.

 

I looked around me and spotted ladder that reaches up to a roof, I climb up the ladder and stepped onto the roof. I could see fire and smoke through the whole village, people running around screaming, guards fighting, people hiding, and bodies around. It was a gruesome sight to see, but I need to help Kenny first and I can maybe save others.

 

The looked over to my left and I jump onto the other roof, I keep jumping until I can see my house in the distance. As I keep on jumping, I do notice that there are more ogres here than the other parts of the village. If I were an ogre, I would be spread out so I can kill more instead of being in one place. Weird…

 

One last jump and a huge building is in front of me, it looks like the same one me, Kenny, Butter, and Craig jumped onto. I take a deep breath, my stomach twist and turns, and I take a step back. I ran the edge of the roof and I leaped and I felt like my life flashed before my eyes again, I grabbed onto the iron pole with one and I breath out in relief. I used my other hand to pull myself up and I made my way on the roof. I collapsed on the roof with me laying down and I’m still shocked. I pick myself up and I keep going.

 

I’m two roofs away from my house and I look around to see if I can find Kenny. I scan the whole area, but he is nowhere to be seen. Maybe he’s in my house getting the potion.

 

Jumping, I made my way to my house and I take one last leap to land on my roof and I climb my way down to my window and I open it with my foot which took awhile. I step inside my room and I don’t see Kenny, I look around the house to see if I can find him, but I don’t spot him. What if he got killed or he already got back to everyone!

 

“Hey get him!” I hear from the outside, I poke my head outside from my window and I see Kenny running away from three ogres.

 

“SHIT!” I yell out in a panic and I run down stairs to the outside.

 

One ogre is gaining on Kenny and he has his bat raised, he gets closer and closer and I quickly run the Kenny and I tackle him out the way.

 

“FUCK!” I shout out as we hit the ground and we quickly sit up. We have our heads turned to the ogres that are walking up to us with the face of death.

 

We crawl backwards and he hit a wall behind us, we look at each other in a panic.

 

“Tweek why the fuck did you come here?!”

 

“Is it really the time to be talking about this?!”

 

The ogres come closer and hold and we shut our eyes close, waiting for our death. I can feel the rumble on the ground as they walk closer, the huffing from them breathing. I remember that I have a sword with me and a rush of adrenaline kicks in and I quickly stand up to a sword positions. I put the sword in front of me and the ogres laugh.

 

“Your going to kill us with that?” One of them said as they laugh and I run up to the nearest ogre and I swing my sword at their leg. A big cut appears and blood starts to come out of the wound. The ogre roars in and pain and I shut my ears close with my hands. I peak one eye open and see how fearious the ogre is.

 

“Shit.” I say and I grab Kenny and we start to run, we run as fast as we can. We almost trip a few a times, but we still keep on running we go fright dark alleys and go through ever turn we see. We hit a dead end and we look back to see the ogres cornering us and they look like they won’t have mercy on us.

 

“You think you can run away after doing that to me?! Be ready to die!” The ogre I slashed at, runs at us with his bat in the air and me and Kenny thankfully jumped out of the way before the ogre can hit us.

 

It keeps on swinging and we keep on dodging, the other ogres were like a wall, they close in on us so that we have little space to run around and so that the other ogre can hit us. I got trapped in the left corner while Kenny got trapped in the right corner, I hold out my sword nervously and I’m trembling in fear. The ogre raises his bat once more and I felt hopeless, my stomach was turning in on itself, my vision was getting hazy, I could barely breathe. I raise my arms up to protect my head and I prepare for the worst.

 

“Remember to not to kill him, just knock him out.” I hear one of the ogres say and that’s when I felt the bat hit me. Pain shot up through my arm then go every inch of my body. My body falls to the floor and the pain is excruciating, I hear Kenny call out my name, but everything starts to go black.

 

My stomach twisted, it felt like someone was punching it. My breathing was heavy, my eyes started to get hazy, I couldn’t move. There was a ringing in my ear, my body felt heavy and cold.

 

Craig help….

                  ———————————

_Craig’s pov_

 

“They’ve been gone for awhile now, do you think they got killed?!” Butter says with concern to Stan.

 

“I don’t know Butters, we will just have to wait and see if they come back.” I can hear the worry in his voice and I was already worrying about Tweek right when he left.

 

We all sit in silence and my wounds don’t feel as bad as they used to, but they still hurt. The only thing I can think about right now is Tweek, I wonder if he’s safe or hurt. If I didn’t have these wounds I could have gone to save Kenny instead of Tweek. I feel guilt rush through my body and my stomach feels like it’s punching me. Why did it have to be him….

 

_Time skip~_

 

We wait and wait, we wait for what feels like hours and they still haven’t come back. The guilt kept getting worse, my stomach was beating me up, my mind couldn’t think, only fear was growing. I’ve never felt this scared in my life, I’m scared that Tweek is hurt, I’m scared that he’s dead, I’m scared of losing someone I care about. I shed a tear and I feel like crying my heart out. As seconds go by, I feel like crying, as minutes go by, I feel scared, as hours go by, I feel despair. Eventually I got tired and I fell asleep.

 

_Time skip~_

 

I fluttered my eyes open see a bright like light hitting my eyes, I also see Bebe and Kyle looking at with concern. I quickly sit up and the wounds I had on my bad feel like there not there anymore, I don’t have my shirt on, and I guessing that Bebe and Kyle healed me. I look around the room for Tweek, but I don’t see him.

 

“Where’s Tweek?” I ask furiously as I give them both a glare. They both hesitate before Bebe says something.

 

“Craig….we have no idea what happened to Tweek. We found Kenny half dead in a alley and he is resting currently.”

 

“Where the fuck is Kenny?!” My voice raises as I feel anger bubbling up inside of me, like water boiling.

 

“He’s in the room next door.” Kyle says, I get off the chair and slam open the door and walk out. I make my way to Kenny’s room while Bebe and Kyle rush to catch up with me. Kicking the door open, I walk in to see Kenny resting with the blanket cover his lower half of his body, he also has bandages around his whole upper body. I walk over to Kenny and Bebe Kyle enters, I raise my hand and I slap his face to wake him up.

 

He hear a loud noise and Kenny instantly wakes up, his eye opens wide and he looks at me before scanning the room. He sits up to rub his cheek and looks at me expecting something.

 

“Where the fuck is Tweek?!” I shout at him and his eyes widen a little before looking down.

 

“Kenny, what happened to Tweek?!” I shout at him and face changes into guilt.

 

“I’m sorry Craig….the last thing I remember is seeing him get hit with a bat and everything went black after that.”

 

“Fuck.”

 

He has to be alive, he may be weak, but he is still very strong, I just need to look for the ogres and I can get my answers there. I can’t do much if I’m a human, I would surely die if I just walk to ogres. I know that Tweek’s book said there will be side effects if I try to change back, but I don’t care right now, I need to find him.

 

“Kyle, change me back into a dragon.” I demand as I look at him dead in the eye.

 

“Tweek told me specifically not to do that.”

 

“For fuck sakes Kyle, I will fucking kill your whole kingdom.” I say and I feel furious, l feel like wrecking the whole place.

 

“C-craig!” I hear Bebe say panicked and I push her away as I step right up to Kyle as I tower over him. I look at him as if I were staring into his soul, nobody says anything and Kyle backs away slowly.

 

“Fine I will, but it’s not my fault if you turn into a gorgon….” He mumbles and I follow him to his spell room. He opens the door and I walk through, there are many bookshelves and the room is pretty big. Kyle tells me to stand at the other end of the room, he scans his bookshelves and grabs out a book. He flips through some pages and he puts his hand out and points his fingers at me. He starts to read the spell and a glowing green ring surrounds him and his eyes start to glow green.

 

“zurück zum normalen, zurück zurück zurück.” He reads and my body starts to change slowly back to scales. It’s like turning back time, my body quickly turns back into a dragon body and Kyle puts his hand down and the light glowing from his eyes and ring fad out.

 

“I forgot how big you really are.” He says and I turn my body to the doorway, but my tail hits two bookshelves over.

 

“Dude!” Kyle yells out and I walk my way to the door. I can’t fit through the door since it’s small now so I smash my head through and I break the door and the wall.

 

“SERIOUSLY!?” Kyle yells out and I walk out, I smash my way through every door and I eventually made it outside. There is a crowd looking at me with fear as they back away and I spread my wings out. It felt kind of good to be a dragon again, I missed how I was able to get to places faster and I could actually defend myself.

 

I get ready to take flight and people start to scream in fear which amuses me a lot. I lift my wings and I finally take off, leaving everyone behind. The wind in my face feels good and I can see the clouds up close, I can see the trees underneath me and I can see my shadow. As mountains, trees, and villages pass by, I finally reached the place where I need to go. My own village which is on a very high mountain that reaches up above the clouds. I start to see the huge mountain coming in to view and I can see some dragons near the front of the mountain.

 

I land on one the various of ledges where there is a cave you can enter through to get to the the main village. I walk through the dark cave and the only light source is the fire touches, which doesn’t do much. As I walk through, I can hear the footsteps of many many dragons and talking. I reach the end of the cave and I can see the huge village which many dragons flying around from the ledge. Flying, I make my way to my home, my dad will probably be furious and I hope Token and Clyde aren’t too worried.

 

I reach my home which is the same as humans houses, but a whole lot bigger and without stairs, dragons don’t do well well with stairs unless they are made of stone. I swing open the huge ass door and I see my mom cooking two sheeps over a fire while my sister is having a pig snack while smiling. My sister notices me first and her smile fads.

 

“I see you’re back home.” Tricia says with a bored tone and I roll my eyes and flip her off as she does the same.

 

“Where have you been?!” My mom asks me and I shrug.

 

“Do you know how worried we were?!”

 

“I’m sorry mom, but I have better things to do right now and-“

 

“Don’t you dare turn your back on us son.” I hear and my dad comes walking in and he looks angry, great.

 

“Dad this is not the time, I need to go.” My dad walks closer and he looms over me with an intimidating face.

 

“Son, Do you know how worried you made your mother?! We are having a talk right now!” My mom looks worried, my sister has a smirk, and my dad...well you can already guess.

 

“No like really dad I need to go, like this is important.” I probably shouldn’t have said cause now my dad is getting more and more angry by the second.

 

“Son.” He says in the most deepest, scariest tone ever.

 

I can either fly away and hope my dad doesn’t follow me or I can take the long hours of being yelled at, but that means Tweek could be dead by then so….that means I have to go with plan A. My dad has already started to yell at me and I get ready to take flight.

 

“Sorry dad.” I say quickly and I fly up and break the roof and I hear my dad yell while my mom screams. Let’s hope they can fix the roof.

 

I start to fly and I look around for Token and Clyde, Clyde is probably hanging out near where girls are and Token might be in the grand library. I go to the library first which isn’t to far from here, but it is near an area where most dragons are. I can see the entrance of the library, but there is the ocean of dragons blocking me from getting there.

 

“Maybe I should go and look for Clyde first.” I mumble to myself, but just then the library entrance opens and I see Token walking out with a stack of books. I put my hand up and wave at him to get him to notice me and it works. He sees me and forcefully pushes his way through which makes a lot of dragons fall down like dominos.

 

“Hey dude! Where have been?” Token asks me.

 

“Kind of a long story, but right now I need you to help me find Clyde.”

 

“Oh he’s outside hanging out with his 5th girl.”

 

“Take me to him then.” Token nods and we start to fly up and fly outside through one of the caves.we reach the outside and Token flies higher up and I follow him. We fly higher and higher until we see a ledge that has Clyde and another dragon sitting next to him.

 

“Wait! Let’s scare Clyde.” Token says and I nod with a smirk. We fly up until we are about 3 feet away from the ledge and Clyde looks to busy flirting to notice us.

 

“On the count of 3 we scare him okay?” Token whispers to me and I give him the thumbs up.

 

“1.”

 

“2.”

 

“3!”

 

We jump out and say “boo” to Clyde and he screams like a girl and me and Token laugh. The girl next to him look horrified and we laugh some more.

 

“SERIOUSLY GUYS?!” Clyde yells at us and we shrug and laugh.

 

“Ummm Clyde I need to go…” the girl fly off.

 

“Wait!” Clyde yells to her, but she already left through one of the caves.

 

“You guys are dicks.”

 

“We know Clyde, but Craig is back so yay right?”

 

“I guess so..” Clyde pouts and we laugh again.

 

“Oh shit wait! I have to save Tweek!” Token and Clyde looks at confusingly and I explain the situation.

 

“Damn dude how did you not die?!” Clyde exclaimes and I give him a bored look.

 

“Right….not the time.”

 

“Craig I don’t know if we can do this with just the three of us.”

 

“We have to save him! He’s the only person I care about!”

 

“You don’t care about us?” Clyde looks at with tears starting to form and I question why I’m friends with him.

 

“Please Token, Tweek is someone I care deeply for.” Token thinks about it then looks down in defeat.

 

“Great! Let’s go!” I grab Token by the arm and we fly off and Clyde follows after us.

 

Let’s hope we don’t die, but I have dodged death many times so I think I can survive this. But really though, I keep on dying and they won’t let me die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to make Craig dying a meme now tbh  
> Follow me in tumblr plz  
> |  
> |  
> |  
> V

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr for updates and if you wanna ask me some questions about this story, then ask them on my acc  
> Tumblr: fancyren  
> Side blog: south-park-garbage (reblog acc)


End file.
